Time's Given Stream
by Kereyi
Summary: Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha thought their lives to be perfect. Everything goes wrong, however, when Jadein turns nine. Full Sum Inside. AxC, JxOC, and a little DxM
1. Prologue

**A/N**: That is correct! The premiere of Time's Given Stream has finally come! Everyone, rejoice! Lol. Read the summary below so you can understand **ALL** and not just some.

**Summary:**

The sequel to "Influence of the Fates". Athrun Zala, along with his wife, Cagalli Yula Attha, lead a normal life, but his world is turned upside down when his only son, Jadein, is kidnapped. Ten years pass and young Jadein is confronted with challenges he never knew existed and must fight, unknown to him, for a force that has just risen against the Earth and PLANTs. Afraid for his family's safety – knowing they still live – he quickly makes his own decisions, but for a price. Meanwhile, Athrun finds himself against his own kind, fighting desperately to protect those he loves. For a corrupt new govern of Orb has kidnapped his wife and daughter, and he must fight on their side in order to keep them alive. But is time running thin for his family? Will Athrun be able to save his wife and daughter, and stay alive? And who is the mysterious Gundam Pilot that keeps saving his life? JadeinxOC AxC, and DxM.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny. However, any other characters that appear in this story that have nothing to do with the series are MINE.

Now my pretty readers, read on! ((goes and dances to happy music))

* * *

_**WARNING: Text and all related materials are rated R/M and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content (sex), death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or may be offended by such material.**_

_**A/N: And do not complain that I have added 'inappropriate scenes' for I will then not update. So if you do not feel comfortable with reading this story, then remember that you all wished it to be R/M rated!**

* * *

_

_Nine long years have passed since Athrun Zala was pushed by Fate to meet Cagalli Yula Attha. Love bloomed, but many tried to stop their union, even resorting to near death. Now, however, they have passed the hardships, passed the long nights away from each other, and, finally, begun to form a family._

_Jadein Yula Attha Zala, and Syiria Yula Attha Zala are the two offspring of both Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha. Born as Coordinators, they are born into a world of peace; a world where differences are no longer frowned upon; though few hate the union of Coordinator and Natural._

_Living upon a secluded island in the Pacific Ocean, Athrun faces challenges he never knew about, and is laughed at by his wife. Though the wedding was small, the world knew of their union. And with this union, came another decade of peace…or so some thought._

_Though the children grew in an area not shrouded with hate, with fear of others that are different, they were not spared the treacheries that life held for them. Learning what he needed from their parents, Jadein longed for the world outside, to talk to other children, to make friends, to feel like he belonged. Until the fateful day when he _did_ learn of the outside, in the worst way possible.__

* * *

_

**Time's Given Stream  
**Prologue: Taken Away

Athrun Zala, ex-Chairman of the PLANTs, a hero of the first war that had sprung from hate; was challenged by something even more complicated than all of those past achievements put together. For you see, he had the civic duty of – well, of changing his only daughters' dirty diaper.

"Stop squirming," grumbled Athrun, his emerald green eyes flashing with annoyance. It was three thirty in the morning – or so it had been when Athrun had first heard his daughter cry out. Now, it must have been near dawn, because he had been fighting with his almost two-year-old daughter for at _least_ two hours.

Syiria – the devil of a child Athrun had fathered – giggled and kicked her tiny legs, dodging her father's attempts to put on the diaper. Syiria already showed signs of Cagalli's stubborn streak – and Athrun's – which may not be the best combination for a child of her age.

"There!" said Athrun triumphantly, pumping his fist in victory. Syiria – or Sy, as Cagalli called her – let tears well up in her tawny gold eyes as she realized her fun was over.

"Oh hun, it's all right. Daddy just wants to go back to bed, that's all," soothed Athrun, stroking her soft head, where midnight blue hair had blossomed, the same colour as his own.

Sy let out a content sigh as Athrun picked her up and placed her against his shoulder. Humming to her, he made his way back to her room – a connected bedroom with his and his wife's. He placed her in her crib and watched as she stuck her tiny thumb in her mouth, eyes slowly closing. He watched her with fatherly pride, and stroked her head once more before sighing and trekking out of the room.

Groaning, he flopped down on the bed, thus disturbing his wife, Cagalli. She moaned, and pushed at him, telling him to stop making noise. He glared at her blond head; after all, she had made _him_ get up to change the baby. Turning over, he draped an arm over her bare waist and pinched.

"Is it such a damn _crime_ to want to get some _sleep_?" she howled, jumping him. Her golden eyes glowered at him from above and she leaned down, nose barely an inch from his.

"Of course! I had to get up to tend to our squawking daughter while you slept like a–" he stopped suddenly when she bit his nose, still glowering at him. He grinned and flipped her over, landing heavily on top of her.

Cagalli glowered at him from beneath her golden bangs and closed her thighs. "Don't even think I'll–"

Athrun laughed and pushed a knee expertly between her closed thighs and she wanted to kick him. He then slid into her, making her want to scream because he felt so good and she loved him and he was being a _jerk_.

"I love you, Cagalli," he said softly, beginning a smooth rhythm. She moaned as he did and pulled his full weight down on her, gasping as he struck a place that almost made her trill.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and moved with him. She captured his mouth in a searing kiss, holding his head between the palms of her hands. He licked her bottom lip and pulled back, then dove for her neck. She sighed and arched up, taking him deeper into her, where she felt as if the heat that was building inside of her was searing her body.

Digging her fingernails into his back, she groaned when he raked his teeth over her nipple and then returned to her mouth. She began to turn, kissing him fiercely, then had him on his back, straddling him. He laughed and moved her hips with his hands, then sat up to kiss her, making her climax with the sudden movement. But after she climaxed, he flipped her over and pounded into her, climaxing seconds later. He lay heavily against her and she wrapped her arms around his head.

"Now wasn't that fun?" he asked, his voice breathless. She wanted to smack him, but refrained from doing so as she was feeling too weak. He rolled off of her and yawned, stretching. She stared at his body for a moment before snuggling against him, head on his shoulder. He smiled and pulled her close to him.

"You know, you took a long time with Syiria. I was afraid that she had gotten the best of you," said Cagalli, covering a yawn.

"Smartass. Our daughter is more stubborn than both of us."

"Be lucky Jadein wasn't. He was much easier to handle when he was younger," replied Cagalli, her eyes slowly closing. She curled her arms around his waist and sighed contently.

After a moments pause, she brushed her lips against his ear and whispered, "I love you, Athrun Zala, and nothing in this world can take me away from you."

He grinned and pulled the sheets up to cover their bodies. Curling his arms around his wife, he pulled her close and pressed his face into her hair. "I love you too, Cagalli Yula Attha. And remember that you married _me_ so you have to put up with me." That earned a slight pinch and he yawned.

"Might as well…sleep…'cause tomorrow…is…" Athrun didn't finish his sentence. He passed into the world of dreams, a smile still on his lips. He had a family, he had a normal life, and he had the woman he loved in his arms. Life couldn't get much better.

---x---x---x---x---x---

Jadein Yula Attha Zala: the older of Cagalli's two children. He had just turned nine and was currently engrossing himself in finding out every little aspect that life had hidden.

Jadein stood on top of a rock, jade coloured eyes surveying the sea. His mother was sitting behind him, eyes closed partially as she bathed in the sun. Jadein jumped down from the rock and stared at his mother, who in turn opened her golden orbs to stare into his. She then ruffled his blonde streaked brown hair and jumped to her feet.

"Want to have a little swim?" she asked, smiling down at her son.

"Yeah! I bet I can beat you mom!" shouted Jadein, rushing towards the water. Cagalli laughed and followed her son, the glowing rays of the sun bouncing off her golden locks. She managed to catch him and had lifted him up, proceeding to dunk him underwater. He laughed and pushed at her, trying to get away. She tickled him and he bounded off, the water splashing up behind him.

Jadein looked back at his mother with admiration in his eyes. His father had once taught him about the Great War that had engaged between Natural and Coordinator not even a decade ago. He had also explained to his son about how Cagalli was considered a Natural. Jadein had always admired his mother after that, at her sheer will to be cast off by other Natural's for having a Coordinator half brother – and marrying a Coordinator, which he soon found out that his father was. Not long after, he found out that both he and his baby sister were born Coordinators too. He had, at first, felt horrible that he was different from his mom, but she had soothed away the feelings and now he loved her even more. She was always there for him, even though sometimes she had to show explicit force in order to get him to understand. But, unlike his father, his mother was a force to be reckoned with.

"Come on, mom! You're being slow!" laughed Jadein, diving into the water. He surfaced after a few seconds and gasped as he saw his mother standing above him, golden orbs glittering with happiness.

"Now, now, Jade, we need to keep you away from the deeper waters. Remember what happened to Uncle Kira?" asked Cagalli, lifting her son with ease.

"Yeah. Uncle Kira was surfing with Aunt Lacus and the twins when he fell off and almost drowned," said Jade matter-of-factly.

"And what did we learn from that little experience that my clumsy brother oh-so-nicely pointed out?"

"That you should never swim near deep water unless you are a trained pro at it, or have an adult or guardian with you," stated Jadein, smiling at his mother.

Cagalli nodded as she trekked up the sandy beach, towards where their house was located. She stopped suddenly, turning her head to glance at the cave not far from where she stood. Jade turned as well, eyes lingering on the cave. He had asked his father what was so special about it, but he hadn't gotten a straight answer yet.

"You mustn't ever go into that cave unless it is of dire emergency, understood?" said Cagalli suddenly. Jade, taken aback by her change in mood, nodded eagerly.

"Can we go in the pool, mommy?" asked Jade, his feet dangling above the sand. Cagalli laughed and set him down, taking his small hand in hers.

"Of course, Jade. We just need to find daddy and Syiria, all right?" said Cagalli, grinning. Jade pumped his fist and rushed off, his feet leaving marks in the sand.

Cagalli watched her son bound off and then let her gaze wander over to the cave entrance. She shuddered at what she knew lay inside it, what slept in dormancy ever since they came back down to Earth, to the one island Cagalli felt drawn to.

She covered her bare shoulders with her hands and heard Jade calling her. Glancing up, she saw her son waving at her from the edge of the pool. When first coming to this island, there was no fresh water, and no means of washing ones self. Athrun had constructed a machine used to pump the seawater into fresh water, making it adequate enough to drink and bathe in. He had then made a fresh water pool, where they had occasionally slipped in to. Athrun now relished at the idea, knowing he had provided means for his son and daughter to swim in clear water.

Cagalli made her way up the slope leading to the pool and saw Athrun coming out of the house, swimming trunks on. She waved at him and when he approached her, gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Sy?" she inquired, walking once more towards the pool.

"Asleep. She seems to sleep a lot, that child. And to think, she's almost five!" replied Athrun, grinning.

Jade rushed towards them, a grin on his suntanned face. Cagalli couldn't help be surprised at how different he looked compared to his parents. Well, there were a few things that made him look like his parents. His brown hair was streaked with golden blonde, due to the sun's rays, and his jade coloured eyes reflected that of Athrun's. His smile was that of an innocent nine year old, trying to figure out how the world worked. He had been born a Coordinator, but already he held a dear love for Naturals, because of his mother.

"Hey, bud, wanna swim?" asked Athrun, kneeling. Jade threw his arms around his father, hugging him and then nodded, rushing off to the pool.

Athrun looked back at Cagalli and she laughed. He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the pool of water, where Jade was dipping his feet. Nearing the deep edge of the water, he looked at her with amused emerald orbs before pulling her closer to the edge.

"You push me in and I swear I'll hurt you," growled Cagalli, reaching out to grab him by the ears. He grunted and she turned, pushing him backwards. Releasing his ears, she gave a strangled yelp as his arm snaked around her waist and dragged her down with him. They landed with a loud splash and Cagalli resurfaced, sputtering with flames dancing in her eyes.

Athrun laughed and pulled himself out, walking towards Jade. He yelped and rushed away, laughing as his father chased after him. Cagalli swam to the waters edge and got out; pulling the towel she had discarded not even a few moments before to dry off her body.

Athrun finally managed to grab Jade – he picked him up and carried him to the water, and dunked him in. Jade swam away from his father, who just laughed and watched him.

A sudden crying noise echoed from the home and Cagalli immediately turned towards it. She was stopped, however, when Athrun pulled her back.

"I'll get her. Besides, I need to spend more time with Sy," said Athrun, turning and rushing up the steps. Cagalli grinned and waited until he was inside before turning back to Jade. What she saw made her blood run cold.

Jade was still in the water, his eyes focused on that of a red haired man standing in the trees. He was swimming towards the opposite end, where Cagalli was. She took a step forward; pretending like nothing was wrong, and called Jade's name.

What happened next just seemed too fast for reality. First, the man was in the trees, next he was splashing towards Jade.

"Jadein! Hurry!" screamed Cagalli, rushing forward. Jade was almost out of the water when he felt a hand clamp over his ankle. He screamed in surprise and reached out his hand, fingers barely touching his mothers.

Cagalli jumped forward, and kicked the man in the face. She then picked up Jade once his grip loosened and turned. The same hand that had grabbed Jade, grabbed her calf, causing her to fall. Jadein fell hard, rolling through the sand. He looked back at his mother, eyes wide and scurried to his feet. He heard a cry from inside the house and knew his father was fighting as well. He rushed back towards his mother, eager to help, when she looked up at him.

"Go to the cave and hide! Call your Uncle, and your Aunt! Hurry!" screamed Cagalli, twisting in the man's grip. She slammed her foot into his nose and he immediately let her go, a groan of agony escaping his lips. Jade turned and ran, tears cascading down his face.

He heard his mother cry out in surprise and in pain and ran all the more harder. He didn't see the boat docked near the beach's edge, or the fact that two mobile suits had just resurfaced in the ocean. He didn't see the swarm of men charging out of the forest, or the tall man walking towards him. All was lost to him as he ran for that cave, the cave that was only needed for dire emergencies.

He heard running from behind him and stumbled in the sand, falling to his knees. He looked up and saw his mother, and his father, side by side as they dodged past the assailment of men that sprouted from the forest.

"My, my, who do we have here?" said a cold voice from above. Jade pushed away from the man and looked up, jade eyes wide. The man was wearing all black, his black hair tied back in a ponytail. Greying at the temples, he seemed to be in his forties, or older, but Jade didn't question him. The man took off his sunglasses and surveyed him with red eyes, and then his thin lips twitched.

"Get – get away from me," managed Jade, still falling backwards. The man let out a soft chuckle and took a menacing step forward.

"Could this be the dearest first child of Athrun Zala?" asked the man, leaning down. Jade put one of his tiny fists up and glared at the man threateningly.

"Jadein!" screamed Cagalli, rushing forward. Athrun was taking down two more men, his eyes an ominous green. Cagalli slide and quickly picked up Jadein, backing away with fear in her golden orbs.

Jade clung to his mother, whimpers escaping his throat. He didn't want to cry, but the man with the red eyes scared him something fierce. He glanced behind his mother and saw the cave, not far away. He wanted desperately to hide in its depths, where none could find him.

The red-eyed man turned when he heard a strangled sound and saw Athrun, finally taken down. The two men that held him walked him over to the man with red eyes. He was then forced down onto his stomach, hands clasped behind his back; head up as he stared into his eyes.

"Athrun Zala. So we meet again," he said, smiling.

"Clive Grener," replied Athrun shortly.

The red-eyed man – Clive – turned to Cagalli and Jade. He smirked at them before resting his eyes on Cagalli's bathing suit. She hadn't had time to put on something more and she cringed as his eyes travelled down the length of her body.

Athrun struggled against the two men, eyes glaring daggers as Clive moved forward. Cagalli stepped back quickly, still holding Jadein tight to her.

"Get away from her!" shouted Athrun, thrashing wildly. Clive ignored him and grabbed Cagalli's wrist, bringing her to him. Jade cowered away from him and wrapped his arms around his mothers' neck.

"Such a beautiful woman. And such lovely eyes," said Clive, stroking her cheek. She cringed at the contact, but didn't shy from his eyes. She glared at him, her golden orbs challenging.

"I said, get away from her!" snarled Athrun, pushing off from the ground. But the two men that held him pushed him back down.

Clive turned his gaze from Cagalli's and looked at Athrun. "Is she that important to you, ex-Chairman Zala? Is she a Coordinator?"

Cagalli stiffened and wrenched her wrist from Clive's grasp before pulling it back and punching him in the cheek. She then whirled and ran, feet carrying her away. It killed her to leave Athrun behind, but she needed to get Jadein away from him. She needed to protect their child.

She heard Athrun cry out and risked a glance back at him. It was a fatal mistake, for her legs caught and she stumbled forward. Jadein clung to her tightly, waiting for the impending impact, but he didn't feel anything. He glanced up and saw his mother hadn't landed, but was being held up by Clive.

Wrenching Jadein out of her grasp, he passed the child to one of his men, who looked down at him. Jadein felt tears sting his eyes, but he knew he had to be strong. Curling his fingers into a fist, he mustered all his strength and slammed the man in the nose.

The man howled in pain as Jade was dropped from his grasp. Hurrying towards the cave, he heard his mother's cry of happiness, then pain. He didn't look back, knowing that if he did, he might stumble. He slid into the darkness of the cave, into the welcoming dark that consumed and hid him.

He looked up in wonder at the sight that he beheld. Before him where two mobile suits, one was pure gold and the other blood red. Large enough to fill the cave, but small enough that they weren't seen from the outside, the shone with all their glory. Jade rushed towards the wall, where he saw a telephone. Quickly picking it up, he dialled his Aunt and Uncles' home, praying they would pick up quickly.

Cagalli watched with happiness as her son slipped into the cave, his small body disappearing in the shadows. She then felt a wrenching pain as Clive grabbed her arm and whirled her. Taking a fist-full of her hair, he dragged her back to Athrun, who was still struggling against the two men. One had a black eye and was clutching his ribs, whilst the other's nose was bleeding and his lip was split.

Throwing her to the ground in front of Athrun, he stepped between her shoulder blades. She cried out at the force and tried to get him off of her, but he wouldn't have it. Taking out a knife, he leaned down, foot still squarely between her shoulders.

"Now, young man, I will ask you once, and once only. Is she a Coordinator?" he asked, eyes menacing.

Athrun clenched his teeth and stared at Cagalli, tears welling up in his eyes as he saw Clive slip the knife under her chin. He had experienced this before, but he hadn't felt an endless void gape in his stomach last time. Cagalli stared at him, wild eyed, as he shook his head softly, saying no, over and over.

"Where is the Natural bitch that you married?"

"She…died when she was shot on the PLANTs. Everyone thought that I married a Natural, but I had lost her during her battle with Meer Campbell. I…married a Coordinator instead, because I knew she would want it. But I… I could never bring myself to love another such as I did Cagalli," said Athrun, eyes watering. Cagalli swallowed as she felt the knife ease up.

"Well then, it won't matter if I have my fun with her then, now will it?" snapped Clive, using his knife to go under the strap that held her bathing suit together.

"No! Please, don't!" cried Athrun.

Cagalli almost screamed when she felt the cold blade touch her skin. She wanted to shy away from it, but she couldn't. Instead, she moved her hands from beneath her body and touched Athrun's face, her breath coming in shallow gasps.

Clive sighed and pulled Cagalli's head up, his eyes borrowing into hers. "Such lovely eyes. They hold some type of serenity. Yes, truly lovely."

A sudden fist came out of nowhere and slammed into Clive's face. He was taken aback and fell backwards, his foot slipping from Cagalli's shoulder blades. Cagalli stared in amazement at her nine-year-old son, his fist curled back and a phone in his other hand.

"Aunty Lacus and Uncle Kira are coming as soon as possible. Uncle said something about the Strike Freedom, and Aunty said something about a new machine," said Jade, his voice wavered and his eyes grew wide. "He hurt you, mommy. I saw him!"

Clive had wiped the blood that had sprouted from his nose. The kid had a helluva punch. He stood after hearing the child's message and waved his hands.

"Take the kid and leave. We have to get out of here before the pilot of the Strike Freedom arrives," said Clive hurriedly. A man grabbed Jade from behind and he dropped the phone in surprise. He tried to hit the man behind him, but he was more evasive this time. Smiling down at Jade with a wicked grin, he looked at Cagalli.

"Say good-bye to mommy, kid, because where your going, no one cares when you cry," said the man, and turned.

"Jadein!" screamed Cagalli, getting to her feet. She took down the two men that held Athrun and slammed her fist into Clive's gut before racing after the one that held her son. Clive doubled over but quickly got to his feet, stumbling after the blonde.

Athrun stood as well, but was quickly met by an assault of men. He couldn't get to Cagalli! He fought, using every trick he knew, and quickly subdued the men, but more met him.

"Do not let her get the boy! Son of a bitch!" cried Clive, trying to catch his breath. He felt his ribs tenderly then swore, "The damn bitch cracked my ribs! Fuck!"

Cagalli reached the man holding her son and grabbed his arm, spinning him. She brought her fist to smash into his face, but he quickly grabbed her arm, and spun her, his face an inch from hers.

She fought against his hand, using her feet to stomp on his. He growled at her and subdued her quickly, forcing her down on the sand. Bringing up her other hand, she felt a small one encircle it and almost cried with relief.

Then, a renewed anger was sparked inside her as she felt his grasp loosen on her. Whirling, she slammed the heel of her hand against his nose. He didn't wince, nor did he move. He just stared at her with eerie grey eyes. She felt her fingers arch and dive at his face; finger nails digging into soft flesh and, much to her surprise, squishy softness. She almost gagged when she felt her fingers delve into his eye, and he let out a bellow, like that of a water buffalo. He tore away from her and ran, blood flying in specks behind him. She rushed after him, but felt something grab her hair.

Fighting desperately against the force that held her, Cagalli watched with hopeless eyes as Jade was forced onto the boat. She was then turned and met the red-eyes of Clive.

"Don't think I'm done with you," he hissed and she fought against his hands. He lowered his mouth to hers and she fought even more wildly, clawing at him as his lips met hers. Athrun screamed in fury and Cagalli finally managed to push him away, landing awkwardly on the sandy beach. Clive walked away, his hands holding his damaged ribs, and stepping quickly onto the boat as it sped away.

Athrun rushed to her side, picking her up and holding her in her arms as she made on last futile attempt to save her child. Screaming his name, her cries could be heard for miles, for they held a heartbroken scream and a woeful tale.

"**_Jadein_**!"

_**To Be Continued...**  
Next Update:  
.30./.09./.05._

* * *

**A/N: **Wasn't it sad? ((cries)) My friend said I was horrible for taking away Jadein at such an early age, but I had to! Don't hurt me! ((cringes)) Oo and at the beginning, that was pretty much a flashback, okay? Do not get confused! Lol. 

Now, I will be updating weekly, unless something comes up on which I have no power over. So, I guess every Friday from this day! Yeah! Well, got to get to work because my boss is evil and making me work in the stupid temp store ((sighs))

Oooh! Do you peoples want some dialogue? Or a preview? Maybe I'll give you a preview, of a cute part with Syiria (all grown up) and Dearka. The next chapter is called, _War Anew. _Dearka appears in that chapter and you find out some interesting facts. Anywho, here you are!

_"Father?" asked Syiria, turning her gaze to her dad. "What do people usually go to war in?"_

_Athrun was taken aback by her question, the food raised halfway to his mouth. He paused; thinking back to the war, and then said softly, "Mobile suits, ships - like the Archangel - or mobile armour. Why do you ask?"_

_"Because there is a mobile suit in our back yard," replied Syiria calmly._

_"Shit!" said Athrun, jumping up from the table. His food crashed to the floor and Syiria winced at the sudden impact of glass upon ceramic tile._

_Cagalli followed him out, eyes widening at the person that appeared from the cockpit._

_Blond hair, tanned skin, and a million dollar smile to boot, Dearka Elsman stepped onto the grass-covered land and stretched. Smiling at the two, he began to walk forward, but froze when he saw Syiria leaning on the doorframe._

_Pain shrouded his amethyst eyes as he gazed at her and then quickly turned back to his two friends._

_"So, Zala, watcha been up to?" asked Dearka, grinning like a fool._

_"Well, let's see, I've started a family, built myself and my wife here a house, had a son and a daughter, was about to eat breakfast and are wondering what the hell your doing here with a mobile suit in my backyard!" Athrun's voice had risen in tempo as he went and Dearka winced at every word._

There is the preview! Hope you like. Silly Dearka, landing a mobile suit in their back yard! Lol

Well, I must go to work, do homework (damn I forgot!) and type, type, type! Adios!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here is the first chapter, on which you all have been _dying_ to read, correct? Anywho, I'm glad that a lot of you liked the first chapter, even though it was angsty. And I know a lot of you wish Clive to be dead...but I can't kill him yet!

**Digital-Dragon-Master:** You pronounce his name Jade-in. The next name that I'm sure tons of people will have a hard time with is Syiria. It's pronounced Sy-er-e-a. There you go!

Now, this chapter pretty much clears everything up. And for those of you who are wondering, the little italizied words at the beginning might be there throughout the whole series. They pretty much sum up everything that has happened in the previous chapter and what may happen._**

* * *

**_

_**WARNING: Text and all related materials are rated R/M and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content (sex), death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or may be offended by such material.**_

**_A/N: And do not complain that I have added 'inappropriate scenes' for I will then not update. So, if you do not feel comfortable with reading this story, then remember that you all wished it to be R/M rated!

* * *

_**

_Ever since that day, Cagalli had gazed longingly at the sea, hoping that her son would appear on its frothy waves. Yet no such hope appeared for her. She had stayed long into the night, gazing out at the ocean, eyes brimming with the tears that were clear as crystal. Kira and Lacus had come as soon as they could, but already the perpetrators were gone. Not being able to bear the pain, she had locked herself in a shell, away from the horror that lay not even an inch from her thoughts. _

_Athrun, too, was devastated that his only son was gone. Holding Cagalli, he stayed with her for the days that followed, helping her like he had so many years ago. And, just like his wife, he never took his gaze off of the sea, off the frothy waves that Jade had played in. Kira and Lacus had tried to help as well, bringing the twins – Sheera and Nicol (named after the boy that Kira had killed in the last war) – and trying to comfort them. Nothing, however, could end the pain that swallowed Cagalli, even though it was kept at bay as the two watched their daughter grow._

_Ten years have passed since that fateful day and Syiria has grown quickly. Hardening herself because of the fate that befell her parents, she matured much faster than most people, always keeping an eye out for when her mother might next break down. For, she vowed to herself, when she came of age, she would find her brother and bring the villains that took him away and caused her parents so much grief to justice._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1  
**War Anew

Syiria yawned as she pushed the covers away from herself. Leaning over the bed, she glanced under it, searching for her clothes. Her midnight blue hair cascaded down the side of her face and she pushed it absently away. Finding what she had been looking for, she pulled out a large T-shirt and slipped it on. Sliding out of bed, she caught herself in the mirror. Turning, she narrowed her tawny gold eyes and stared.

Her midnight blue hair hung to the middle of her back and her tawny gold eyes – that were flecked with shards of green – held the kind of serenity she was told that her mother's held. Her suntanned body was agile and well toned, hidden only because of the baggy clothing that she wore. She had heard that that was how her mother had been when her Uncle Kira had first met her, hiding underneath a cap and baggy clothing. She shook her head as she studied the rest of her body.

After steeling herself, she had matured much faster than her, or her parents, thought possible. Already, she was well past the end of puberty and she was only the age of fifteen. She turned to the side, pulling the shirt taunt, and frowned as she noted the curves that played over her body. Sighing, she released the shirt and walked over to her dresser, where her brush and other accessories lay. Picking up the ivory comb, she ran it through her hair until it was shining. Then, she pulled on some shorts and opened her door.

The filtering light of dawn shone through the windows of the house, giving it an almost haunting glow. Syiria walked past her parent's bedroom and stopped in front of her brother's. Glancing at the closed door, she curled her fingers around the handle and turned.

She had never actually gotten acquainted with her brother, having only been five when he was stolen away from them. However, as she had grown, she had seen her mother sometimes cry as she watched the waves that lapped gently against the beach, and never had Syiria once seen her mother enter the fresh water pool near the house.

Pulling open the door, she was met with a sight that almost brought tears to her eyes. Sure, she had seen the photos of her brother and had been told about his personality many a time, but not once had she made an attempt to enter his room. The room was decorated with planes and other devices; carriers, pictures, anything a nine year old would find interesting. And he was sure an artist. Every picture she touched, every picture her gaze landed on, was a beautiful intricate work of art, crafted with pictures of her mother, father, and her, when she was still a child. She touched one such page, with the writing of her name below it. It was when she had turned five, the day before Jade was taken away. She turned away from the picture and gazed at the rest of the room, marvelling on the pictures, the snapshots of Jade and her parents. She saw one such picture of Jade with their mother, her arms wrapped around him and her face beaming, sitting on a rock that Syiria had a habit of going to when she was depressed. Taking the picture from the frame, she found the words on the back to be shocking.

_Never will my heart show remorse against that of a Natural, for my mother has shown me the love that lies in all of us. We only have to reach out and grasp it._

Syiria was taken aback by her brother's knowledge of words. He had been nine, yet he talked as if he were an adult! Placing the picture back in the frame, she gazed at it and traced her brother's face. He was so different looking than her, yet she loved him without actually knowing him.

Stepping towards the door, she took one last longing look at the room before opening it and shutting the door softly behind her, shutting off that part of their lives for the time being.

As she walked back to her room, she heard a strangled cry come from her parent's room. She then heard a scream, an ear-splitting scream that set her blood on ice. She whirled, eyes wide and reached for the handle of her parent's room.

"He's gone! Why is he gone!" came her mother's voice from inside the room. Another scream was heard and she wrenched open the door.

She found her mother, lying on the bed, the sheets torn up around her with her father standing near, his eyes never leaving her face. She saw the pain, the torment it took for him to watch her scream. And then she lurched up, clutching the shattered sheets in her hands.

"Just like before. I've lost another one…" she said so softly that if it weren't for Syiria being a Coordinator, she wouldn't have heard her.

Athrun knelt beside her, eyes wandering over her face.

"I've lost another one, Athrun. It's just like before, just like the last one. I've lost him, and he's never coming back," cried Cagalli, reaching out her arms like a child. Athrun held her close, whispering soothing words.

"Will I ever be able to live with myself? First Meer takes my child away, then Clive. Please tell me Syiria will never face that torment," came Cagalli's voice. Syiria was frozen to the spot, eyes wide. She had had another sibling?

"Mom?" said Syiria softly. Cagalli looked up, tears still in her eyes and wiped them away furiously.

"What is it hun?" she asked.

Syiria swallowed hard. "I had another sibling?"

Cagalli froze, her hand halfway to her eyes, and they filled with tears once more. She looked back at Athrun, whose face was a portray of shock.

"Yes…" she said softly, looking down.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she accused.

"Because I was almost killed from that experience," replied Cagalli, looking up at her daughter. She saw the horror filter into her gaze and swallowed.

"You…almost died?"

"Yes. A woman by the name of Meer Campbell decided that Athrun belonged to her, and only her. I was shot in the showdown, and the womb was punctured. Thus, I lost my first child." Cagalli bit her bottom lip, eyes watering. "Then they took Jadein away; they took him and I could do nothing!"

Syiria felt her feet take her forward and soon she was in her mother's arms, listening to her sobs. Athrun watched the two through hooded eyes and then looked at Syiria.

"Go have breakfast, Sy. I need to talk to your mother," said Athrun softly.

"Yes, dad," replied Syiria, getting to her feet in a fluid motion. She seemed to be walking on her own accord; her mind was still reeling with the results of her mother's confession.

---x---x---x---x---x---

Athrun waited until the door was closed before turning to Cagalli. She was still hugging herself, remembering her little boy's face as he stood upon the rock. He went to her and knelt, eyes serious.

"Cagalli, you mustn't let this rule your life. I know you to be strong, but right now," he bit his lip, afraid of the reaction he might get from her when he said what he knew must be done. Choosing his words carefully, he continued, "right now, you're being a selfish little cry baby. You're no longer the woman I married; the woman who would never be shown showing weakness, even to her loved ones. Please, Cagalli, if you are still the woman I know you are, stop hiding and face the true matters at hand."

Cagalli looked up, eyes wide. Athrun's words pierced a part of her soul, a part she had kept submerged in her sorrow. She stared up at him, noting the pain it had caused him to say those words to her, to say what he feared would break her. Then she did something that shocked even her. She nodded.

"C-cagalli?" asked Athrun, hand straying to her face. She just nodded once more; gaze curious as it met his.

"You agree so willingly?"

"I have been foolish, hoping and desiring something I know that is naught to pass. I hope you can forgive me, Athrun, for I have been a fool. If Jadein does live, then he lives knowing his parents were not harmed. I just hope he hasn't been hurt in the process." Steeling herself, she stood. Never again would she let it haunt her. "Come now, we should get ready for breakfast."

Rushing down the stairs, she looked into the kitchen to see Syiria, her feet curled beneath her as she sat on the island in the kitchen, her gaze on that of the ocean. The sun played upon her features and Cagalli marvelled at how much she reminded her of Athrun; the looks, the stubbornness, and the soft spot that resided in her heart for Naturals.

Athrun followed soon after, and smiled at the two. He then pulled out some instant breakfast and quickly began to eat.

"Father?" asked Syiria, turning her gaze to her dad. "What do people usually go to war in?"

Athrun was taken aback by her question, the food raised halfway to his mouth. He paused; thinking back to the war, and then said softly, "Mobile suits, ships – like the Archangel – or mobile armour. Why do you ask?"

"Because there is a mobile suit in our back yard," replied Syiria calmly.

"Shit!" said Athrun, jumping up from the table. His food crashed to the floor and Syiria winced at the sudden impact of glass upon ceramic tile.

Cagalli followed him out, eyes widening at the person that appeared from the cockpit.

Blond hair, tanned skin, and a million dollar smile to boot, Dearka Elsman stepped onto the grass-covered land and stretched. Smiling at the two, he began to walk forward, but froze when he saw Syiria leaning on the doorframe.

Pain shrouded his amethyst eyes as he gazed at her and then quickly turned back to his two friends.

"So, Zala, whatcha been up to?" asked Dearka, grinning like a fool.

"Well, let's see, I've started a family, built myself and my wife here a house, had a son and a daughter, was about to eat breakfast and are wondering what the hell you're doing here with a mobile suit in my backyard!" Athrun's voice had risen in tempo as he went and Dearka winced at every word.

"Yzak sent me. He wants you and Cagalli to – well…" Dearka rubbed the back of his neck as he handed him the letter.

Ripping it open, Athrun's eyes widened in disbelief. "Another war? When?"

"About two months ago. It's taken a helluva long time to find you two; it's impossible to find this island when the house isn't in plain sight. Also, the three pilots we sent out have yet to return; we had to send out our best pilots too." Dearka sighed. "Yzak's in a fit. An unknown vessel has attacked the Earth Forces and they think it is ours. They also think it was Yzak that declared some of their children be taken away. Seemingly, there have been reported kidnappings all over Earth – as well as the PLANTs – and we have yet to find the perpetrators. They are all Coordinators though, so we think we know what's going on."

"Jadein?" whispered Cagalli, her eyes shining. Athrun nodded.

"Your son was taken?" Dearka's eyes widened. "Damn. Ever since Milly and I got our daughter stolen, she has been up in arms with revenge. I'm afraid she's going to hurt herself."

"How old was your daughter? And I didn't know you two were married!" said Cagalli, a little hurt. Miriallia had promised that if she got married, she would be the first to be invited to the wedding.

"We had to get married in secret because many assassination attempts on Milly's life have occurred. They don't like the idea of Natural/Coordinator relationships. Our daughter was thirteen when she was taken. Five years have passed. She'd be eighteen now."

_Jadein would be nineteen_, thought Cagalli sadly.

"If our daughter was still with us…well, she would almost look like _your_ daughter, except with different coloured eyes and hair," gestured Dearka, eyes haunting once more.

"Why do you want us to join ZAFT?"

"Because we aren't fighting the Earth Alliance; we're fighting the new organization that is firing on both sides, destroying both. We need to destroy them; they have extremely experienced pilots and are wiping us out, one by one, and we need you and Cagalli to join. I know she knows how to pilot; we even asked Miss Lacus to join our campaign. She and Kira are discussing it right now with Shiho."

Athrun sighed and looked back at Cagalli. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she thought of all possibilities.

"You stay here, I'll go," said Athrun softly, taking her hands in his.

"No. If you die, then…then…" she choked on her words and looked up at him.

"I won't die. I just need to resolve the issue. Maybe we can calm down the forces that have upturned both sides. Don't worry," whispered Athrun, stroking her cheek.

"Daddy! You can't go!" shouted Syiria, rushing towards them and throwing her arms around her father. He was taken aback by her sudden action, and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Sy. I have to."

"No, you don't! Don't throw your life away! Please, you belong here with me and mommy!" shouted Syiria, tears flooding her tawny gold eyes.

Athrun sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think of another way. Nothing came up. He opened his eyes again and gave her an apologetic glance before letting her go.

"Um, Athrun? I think Kira has decided," said Dearka suddenly. Sure enough, the head of the Strike Freedom was above water as it raced for their island. Another mobile suit trailed behind. "At least Hahnenfuss convinced one of them."

Kira landed the mobile suit and stepped out in his pilot suit – black up the middle and underside of the blue arms and legs with a silver and red neck guard. He took of his helmet and gazed at Athrun, eyes clouded with memories.

"Why do you have to go?" asked Syiria quietly, her arms tight around her mother. Athrun shook his head and turned when he heard a new voice.

"All set, Dearka. Kira convinced Mrs Lacus to stay away, so I brought her here, thinking Athrun did the same for Mrs Cagalli," said the brown haired girl. Her eyes were a deep set violet and they shone with hidden miseries of the past. She smiled at Cagalli and waited for Lacus to disembark.

She stepped out gingerly, eyes going to Kira before helping the twins from the cockpit. One had brown hair – Nicol – and the other had almost a dark cherry coloured hair – Sheera. They both had lavender blue eyes and were a year older than Syiria.

"Cagalli! Please say you're not letting Athrun go!" cried Lacus, looking at her friend. Cagalli looked away, her eyes watering. Syiria still clung to her mother, tears streaming down her suntanned cheeks.

Athrun smiled softly and walked over to his wife and daughter. He hugged them both, and whispered, just so they could hear, "I'm going to come back, with all of this resolved, and maybe with someone. Don't give up hope. Remember," Athrun touched the ring on Cagalli's finger, "this mean's I'm coming back for you, no matter what."

He then released them and turned towards the cave. He walked over, followed closely by a trio of people: Cagalli, Kira, and Dearka. He came back out, wearing an indigo pilots suit with silver up the sides and undersides of his arms. His neck guard was silver as well, with a white lightning bolt on the right side. His helmet was in his hands.

"Come on; Dearka, you can show us where we have to go," said Athrun softly, voice betraying no emotion. But inside, he was fighting with himself. Could there ever be peace?

Syiria watched with tears in her eyes as the red Gundam that she had seen on only a few occasions sprung from the cave. The phase shift armour reflected in the sun and Kira climbed into the cockpit of his mobile suit. Dearka and Shiho soon followed suit and then they were gone, just like that. Cagalli felt tears swim in her eyes.

"Just promise to come back to me, Athrun. Just as long as you keep that promise, I will be happy."

_**To Be Continued...**  
Next Update:  
.07./.10./.05._

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter ended! Now, I have some bad news. After the next update, I have to go on a field trip to Victoria for about a week. Yes, it is part of one of my courses (Journalism). So I won't be able to update after the next chapter for about two weeks (Because of the report due after the trip ((sigh))) So yes, I hope you all don't mind! 

Here is a preview from the next chappy, titled _Trainees_. It is circulated around, yes, you guessed it, Jadein! Remember, he is nineteen now, and hasn't seen his parent's in _ten_ years. Here it is:

_"So, why exactly were you hitting your head against her bunk?" asked Calista casually._

_"I–" began Jadein, and then he frowned. He shut his mouth firmly and glowered at the two of them._

_"Another nightmare?"_

_"Why didn't you tell us!"_

_"I thought you just enjoyed hitting your head against my bunk!"_

_He winced as the girls went into a frenzy. They had known about his nightmares; they had both been there when the first one had occurred. They also had had the chance to see his dreams (thanks to the stupid machine he had invented) and he sighed when they brought up the blonde haired woman._

_"Was it about her again?"_

_"Who is she?"_

_"And the blue haired guy too?"_

_"You two have the same colored eyes!"_

_"Shut up!" snapped Jadein, becoming angry. He hated it when people thought they could figure him out, much like Akimi. He glowered at his two friends when they promptly shut their mouths._

_"Well?" asked Akimi timidly._

_"Yes. I've been having the same dream over and over for the last two months. I don't know what to do. Is it a message? Should I help my – I mean, them, before what befell them in my dream occurs in real life?" These questions had haunted him since he had first seen his mother and father in his dreams._

_"Don't worry, Jadein. I'm sure they're fine," said Calista softly. She then frowned. "Do you know these people?"_

_Guilt tugged at Jadein's conscience. Akimi and Calista didn't know his last name; he had gone by an entirely new name: Hibiki. He didn't know why he chose that name, just that it felt right. He didn't like the fact that everyone knew Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha, the first Coordinator and Natural to actually follow through with marriage and sustain it. He hated not being able to be proud of his parents, but he knew that if his identity ever escaped his lips, got around the base, he would be immediately killed, for, in the bases terms, his parent's were traitors, to both Natural and Coordinator._

_But he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't lie to his two best friends, who had stuck by him and had trusted him for so many years._

_Sighing, he nodded._

_"You know them?" exclaimed Akimi, hand going to her mouth. "Is that why you want to save them?"_

_Jadein bit off a laugh and looked at the floor, shading his eyes from his two friends. Pain and guilt tugged at him, making him want to heave. But he didn't. He needed to be strong, at least for now._

_"Of course I would want to save them. They're my parents," he said softly, and heard the two girls gasp._

((gasps)) His parents you say? What ever shall they do? Sorry, a little hyper on sugar at the moment. Anywho, the next chappy is my fav because it introduces MY characters: Akimi, Calista, and Jadein. Yeah!

Well, review and tell me your thoughts because I would LOVE to know them! And yes, Syiria may seem odd and I only mention her slightly, but she is a KEY character. So yes, REVIEW! ((commands you with evil brain powers)) Sry...hehe...adios!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** ((rage)) My stupid teachers are being stupid by going on strike. Now, if they go on for more than three weeks, it cuts into _our_ summer vacation! ((goes into a fit of rage)) Damn you teachers and your stupidity! Gah!

Woot! I have finally put up my FAVOURITE chapter thus far. I love this chapter, because...well because I just do. Jadein, Akimi and Calista are introduced in here, and you should all tell me your fav character out of this chapter.

Okay, a lot of positive reviews and I'm glad! I thought that no one would review because it was in the 'M' section, so yeah. I was having a few difficulties with this chapter...

**ChatterBox101:** Jadein cannot leave for reasons you will soon find out. And Cagalli does see Jadein again, but not for a while. But I don't really have much planned for their reunion...or do I? Mwha!

**IYGU:** Mwha, my brain powers worked! Yes! Now I must use them on my mother! ((runs off to do so, gets grounded)) Okay, bad idea. Anywho, keep reviewing!

You get to find out who Miriallia and Dearka's daughter is! ((cheers)) Yeah! And you find out more about Jadein! ((applause)) And Clive! ((deathly silence)) ((coughs)) okay...Well, anywho, read on!

**

* * *

**

**WARNING: Text and all related materials are rated R/M and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content (sex), death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or may be offended by such material.**

**_A/N: And do not complain that I have added 'inappropriate scenes' for I will then not update. So, if you do not feel comfortable with reading this story, then remember that you all wished it to be R/M rated!_**_

* * *

Five months before any of this happened, before Athrun and Kira found out about the war, three best friends were thrust into Fate's tangled web. After being kidnapped, Jadein has found his place amongst his kidnappers as an excellent Gundam pilot. Along with his two friends, Akimi – a mysterious brunette – and Calista – a quick-tempered redhead – they are forced to fight against their own kind, and their families._

_Finding out that the one man that had torn him from his family is controlling his life, he swears that he will somehow destroy him. But the training begins, and he has little time to work on his plan, or anything else for that matter. _

_Constantly plagued by dreams of his mother and father, he feels cursed when he steps into the mobile suit that was specially designed for him. Now comes the hard part; figuring out whether what they are doing is for better – or for worse.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**  
Trainees

_It was just like before, just like in all his other dreams. A voice from far away; a swish of blonde hair; the stare of golden eyes. Then a flash of light. Everything went dark and he reached out feebly, hoping to touch something that reminded him of home, of where he belonged. _

_A hand shot from the darkness and grabbed his hand, pulling him to it. Arms encircled him and held him tight. He pushed back and looked up into the tawny eyes of the one person he knew he would never forget._

"_Mother."_

_Then a shot; a scream of fury and pain; the tears in the golden eyes. Pain shot through his heart at the sight of her, begging for him to come back, for him to help her get rid of the pain. He cried out, reaching forward to help his mother._

_Another man stepped out from the shadows, rushing to the woman's side. He had midnight blue hair and emerald green eyes. He looked up at Jadein and his eyes widened. He then shouted something that he couldn't hear._

"_She is a Natural," spat a voice from the darkness._

"_She is my _mother_!" he retorted, fighting against the darkness that throttled him. He saw her face lift, the shine of hope in her golden eyes as she said words he could no longer hear. He saw the man's face become peaceful as he reached out a beckoning hand to his son. He saw the silver gun shine in the light that shone from elsewhere. And he saw the shot._

Jadein jerked awake, and almost screamed in pain when his head made contact with metal bars. He gritted his teeth and swore loudly, rubbing the top of his head.

He heard the rustle of blankets and winced when a pair of crimson eyes flashed at him. Smiling weakly, he opened his mouth to explain himself to the black haired beauty.

"You have woken me up three – no, wait, four! – times so far, Jadein. If you don't stop banging your head against the bars of my bunk, I'll start banging your head against a _wall_ if it will make you stop!" she snapped, silver twined hair cascading down to frame her pale face. He grinned.

"Go back to sleep, Akimi," he said softly, brushing his blonde streaked brown hair from his eyes.

"How can I get back to sleep when you keep banging your head against my bunk? I'm surprised you have enough brain cells to even talk to me after hitting your head so many times!" snapped Akimi. Though her voice was meant to be sharp, he noted a hint of affection in it.

"I'm not stupid," he grumbled.

"That's not what I meant," she growled and threw a pillow at him. He dodged it and laughed, listening to her angry growls.

Akimi nimbly climbed down from the top bunk and stared at him, her eyes flashing. They were a deep shade of crimson, and reminded him of blood for the most part. Her black hair was let free, and was intertwined with silver. It ran down the length of her back and ended just below her waist. She wore an over-sized T-shirt and her undergarments, and looked small in the pale moonlight.

Jadein grinned as she loomed over him, crimson eyes burning. They danced with mirth and Jadein thought back to the first day he had met this girl, the first day they had become friends.

Jadein had first met her ten years ago, while he sat in a dank cell somewhere in space. He had been there for two months, somewhat getting used to the jail life. She had been thrown in, kicking and screaming and she soon huddled in the corner, her eyes flashing a savage red. He had gathered the courage to go over to her soon after, noting how the other kids shied away from her. He had sat down beside her and was almost immediately scared away by the fierce glare she had directed at him. However, beyond that initial look she seemed to tolerate his company, so he had stayed, though they didn't speak for a long while. Soon enough, however, he discovered her startling distaste for Naturals, almost going blind with fury when they were mentioned.

As they grew, they became closer, but she still didn't trust him completely. Though he never showed any harm to her or what she did, she only built the barriers around her heart higher. But what he did for her one day changed that all.

She had been thirteen when that day occurred, and he had been fourteen. He seemed to think that protecting her from harm – emotionally and physically – had become his duty. He didn't realize how much she despised this, but she tolerated it because she wanted him to feel like he was accomplishing something.

She had been lying on the bottom bunk of the cot that she shared with him. He had been out, getting their food. She had begun to notice the curves that played upon her body, and she wasn't the only one. Since she was the older of the two other girls in the cell, boys began to notice her. And she knew what happened when little boys let their hormones fly. Not only did the boys in her cell notice, but so did the guards. She had been guarded ever since she had first noticed her changes, but she didn't have to be guarded with Jadein. He just laughed when she told him about her changes, and told her that everything would be fine. He hadn't looked at her with a hunger in his eyes, only a friendly gaze that made her heart settle. She had then become ever more protective of herself, keeping her gaze cold whenever a guard would walk towards her, or replacing her generally calm demeanour with her trademark fierce glare whenever a cellmate got too open with their staring. She had even managed to get the guards to leave her alone, but not for long.

She had sat up when she heard the jingle of keys and looked around, finding the source to be a young guard. He glanced at her and smiled, a chilling smile that made her want to retch. He had opened the door and she had retreated to the corner, eyes widening. He had that look she had seen so many others have and felt a chill travel up her spine.

"Get away from me," she said distastefully, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Now, now, what is a guard to do when there's a pretty girl in the cell, not doing anything?" he grated, closing the door behind him. He didn't lock it however, which she found to be very stupid of him as Jadein was due back any minute.

She relied on her speed then, rushing past him on a dash for the door. He had grabbed her long hair, pulling her back and she had hissed, her eyes flashing crimson. She had clawed at him and had sunk her teeth into his hand as he tried to stop her from yelling. She fought viciously, but he had had enough and had flung a hand across her cheek, sending her careening into the wall. He then walked forward, pinning her as he stared into her with eyes that sung death. She fought against his hands as one curled around her neck, the other around the belt at her waist, kicking and clawing at him, but he held tight. Black spots swirled in front of her eyes and she swung her head from side to side, whispering 'No', and envisioning her parent's faces over and over.

That was when she heard a tray clatter to the cement floor and the door swing wide. The guard glanced to the side and then was spun away. Jade green eyes replaced grey and she sagged against Jadein in relief. She began coughing as she rubbed her throat, gasping for air. Jadein looked her over with worried eyes, then hugged her, whispering that it was all right. She nodded against his chest, letting up her death grip that she had on his shirt. He had then pushed her behind him when he heard the click of a gun being drawn.

"Don't think you can come between me and her, boy," snapped the guard, cocking the gun. Jadein felt her hand curl in the sleeve of his T-shirt and pushed her back more; until he felt her back hit the wall. He had them backed into a corner.

Jadein looked to the side, where he saw the small metal pole they had given Akimi when she had beaten one of them in a duel. She had outwitted, and outsmarted the guards in the duel, using her smarts to devise a plan. He stretched forward and saw a feminine hand grasp the bar. He glanced back at her and saw her forehead resting against his shoulder, eyes glowering at the man that stood in front of them.

"Violence against prisoners is forbidden," spat Jadein, his voice iron. Akimi glanced up; she had never heard him say anything in that type of voice before. She tightened her grip on the pole.

"I wasn't being, violent, boy, I was just having fun with the young lady. I've seen the bored expression on her face; seems like you can't give her what she wants," laughed the guard.

Jadein jumped forward, fury pumping in his blood and slammed his elbow into the man's stomach as he pointed the gun to the ceiling. The shot fired and ricocheted off the ceiling. Akimi yelled out a warning and rushed forward when she saw the guard slam Jadein into the ground. He gasped as pain laced up his side where he knew the bullet had grazed and cried out when the guard pushed the metal pole he had against his throat. Akimi jumped up, swinging the pole with all her might and watched, with a sickening crack, as the pole made contact with the man's jaw. He was flung off Jadein and fell against the wall.

Akimi knelt beside Jadein when he failed to get up and bared her teeth at the other man. Many of the other prisoners in the cell glanced at the two, wondering what was happening.

Blood had soaked through Jadein's white T-shirt on his chest and Akimi lifted the shirt, examining the wound while all the while keeping an eye on the guard. The bullet that had been fired had managed to hit him, after ricocheting off the wall. Jadein winced when she touched the cut and pulled her hand away. He sat up then.

They heard footsteps down the hallway and Akimi sighed with relief when she noticed one of the older guards. He had been kind to her, giving her medicine and items for the younger children when she had asked. He walked into the cell, glancing first at the two that sat on the floor, then to the blood on Jadein's shirt, and finally to the guard slumped against the far wall.

"Violence against prisoners is forbidden!" he roared, stalking over to the guard. He pulled him up by the collar and dragged him back out, but not before telling the other guards to get Jadein cleaned up.

Two guards appeared with a bucket of soapy water and a rag to clean the floor, and a first aid kit for Jadein. But Akimi wouldn't let them get near, her faith in the guards quite thoroughly ripped to pieces.

"I'll do it," she snapped, taking their things from them, and they nodded quickly and left. The older guards recognized her dangerous moods…and they had learned to keep clear. Sniffing imperiously, she went over to Jadein, who was sitting on the bed, wincing as he prodded at his wound.

"Don't poke it, idiot, it'll get infected." She dropped the rag in the water and put the bucket on the floor, pushing it out of the way with her foot. She knelt at the bedside and unzipped the first aid kit, taking out antiseptic and gauze. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, first things first. Lose the shirt."

Jadein made a show of rolling his eyes as he pulled the shirt over his head and, grinning, held the bloodied rag out to her.

"You're disgusting. Throw it in the corner, I'll get rid of it later." He complied, and while he was distracted, she slapped the antiseptic-soaked gauze onto his cut. He yelled at the unexpected pain and clamped his hand over the one that held the gauze to his side.

"You could have warned me!" he chastised, breathless and half laughing, trying to use humour to cover up his discomfort.

She made a general huffing noise of _whatever_ and pried his hand off hers. "You're such a big baby; you wouldn't have let me do it otherwise. Sit still, you're bleeding again." But her voice was affectionate.

While she worked – though it went against her usual caution – she had explained to him her history, wanting him to know why she hated the Naturals…wanting to give him something to prove that she trusted him. For he was someone she could come to when she was depressed, someone to share her laughter and tears with. To her, he was the only thing that kept her from taking out the Naturals in all her hate. For, if it weren't for him, she would already have been dead.

Jadein now knew where her distaste for Naturals came from and he pitied her. Her first family – her biological parents – had been murdered in a brutal attack on their house. Ten of the Blue Cosmos group broke down the door and rushed in, machine guns held ready. Her father had yelled at her mother and her to run, and her mother had. They had caught up with them though, and her mother threw her in the bushes, hiding her from sight and from seeing the end that befell them. Akimi had sat, alone and afraid, until she knew they were gone. She had then crawled out of the bushes; she had only been six.

She had then gone to an orphanage and was adopted at age eight. She had only a short time with her second family, for the Naturals found her once again. Her parents were shot in front of her eyes as she hid in the closet. She had seen their faces, seen the horror as the bullets pierced them. Her second mother had fallen near the door and she looked up at Akimi with sad eyes. She then said, softly, 'I love you,' before passing away. Her hate grew into a blind rage and she had sat in the closet for two days before ZAFT soldiers had swarmed the place. There, they had found her and threw her in the cell with Jadein and the other children. Thus, began her friendship, and her redemption.

For in that cell, she found that her new friend was the child of a Coordinator _and_ Natural relationship. She had blanched in horror, but soon she had calmed when she noticed the admiration that shone in his eyes. He truly loved his mother, and in his heart lay a special place for both Naturals and Coordinators. Despite his heritage, she had immediately taken a liking to him. Though she didn't know the names of the two people that had made such a union, she had a certain liking towards them because of their son.

She was drawn to him because a sort of serenity surrounded him, making it so that she couldn't ignore him, so she became his friend. And thus he became her best friend, saving her life and protecting her from most harm. She hoped one day she would be able to return the favor, and in turn, his loyalty.

Now, Jadein wondered if she would hold that favor into account, for she looked like she was about to beat him to death with the pillow in her hands.

Jadein laughed as she pounced on him, beating him over the head as she cursed him with every word she knew. He managed to get under her pillow and grabbed her by the waist, changing the way of the battle. She landed on her back, her pillow gone, and he sat on top of her, pinning her arms above her head with one hand.

He leaned down then, nose inches from her own, and she felt her pulse race. She could see her reflection in his eyes and felt her breath quicken. He was too close, way too close.

And that was when she noticed that he was only wearing his boxers, and she an over-sized T-shirt and her undergarments. The dog tags that were around his neck tickled her chest – as her shirt was cut low – as he loomed over her. Her shirt was hiked up too high, no longer covering her thighs, or her stomach for that matter. She wanted desperately to pull it down, to cover herself from him, but he held her hands tight, giving her no chance for such a thing.

"Pillows…hurt," he whispered, glowering at her with his green eyes.

She swallowed hard as he seemed to move closer and felt her heart thump wildly against her breastbone, trying to break free. She could feel his breath on her lips as his bangs brushed her forehead and she felt him brush his lips against hers. A warm feeling blossomed in her chest as he slanted his lips slightly, and she kissed him back, moving her arms as she tried to free them. He didn't comply, but pulled away instead, his eyes staring into hers, asking her if she wanted this. She desperately wanted him to lean down and kiss her again, to feel his soft lips against hers in the breathless connection that made her body ache. She almost moaned aloud when he shifted his body weight. She moved then, squirming her legs beneath her and arching her back to get closer to him. He bit his lip as he closed his eyes and then looked at her, his eyes a pool of desire. She arched higher, opening her thighs slightly and he moaned, shaking his head over and over.

"We shouldn't - I mean - well," he began, and Akimi knew he wouldn't stop. He couldn't, because just like her, something inside was telling them to try this out, to taste each other. And she knew why he wouldn't stop as well. The 'why' had been growing in his boxers for the last few minutes and prodded at her closed thighs. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He just smiled softly at her, giving into his own desires, and captured her lips in another breathless kiss.

This time, he let go of her arms, letting them snake around his neck. He prodded her bottom lip with his tongue, and she opened her mouth willingly, letting his taste fill her mouth. He tasted of blueberries, her favorite flavor in the world and she felt a sudden urge come over her as she pulled him closer, raking her teeth over his bottom lip.

A small whimper escaped her lips as she felt his hand slid up her shirt, pulling it up higher as his fingers caressed the underline of her breasts. Her nipples hardened and she felt like an intense fire was being stroked within herself. Warmth pooled in her loins and she panted when he pulled away, letting them catch their breath. She pulled him back to her, lips capturing his and felt his need wash over her as he slid his hands higher, making her gasp. She felt something snap inside her and her common sense became blotted out entirely as a wash of desire plummeted her into its depths. He gently stroked her breasts, marvelling at how they felt, how she arched up against him and panted for breath. Fascinated with this new discovery, he dove to her breasts, licking and prodding as she whimpered. She grabbed his head and pulled him back to her, kissing him with a renewed vigor. He laughed against her mouth, stroking her and she arched her back, breaking the kiss and let his mouth wander to her neck. He moved his lips down farther, his mouth hot against her cool skin.

She wanted this. She had always wanted this. And it felt way to damn good for him to stop. She didn't want him to stop; she hoped he never would.

But, Jadein pulled away suddenly, shaking his head. He pulled his hands out from inside her shirt and muttered something under his breath, looking at her with curious eyes. He traced her lips, and then closed his eyes, fighting with himself. She didn't say anything, her mind confused by the procedure of things.

She was breathless when the door beeped, signalling a visitor. Jadein jerked his head back, making her release her arms from around his neck. She swallowed again, her lips tingling and breath coming in small pants. Then she realized something. Pulling her shirt down furiously, she pushed at him, trying to get him to get off. She felt her face heat up with humiliation and rage. He just let her up, moving off of her. The door opened then, and the two looked over at the newcomer.

"What the hell are you two _doing_ in here?" asked the newcomer. She had her long red hair – streaked with blonde – up in a high ponytail and was wearing a white tank top that was two sizes too small. Her red sweats were too long for her legs and she constantly stepped on them.

"Oh nothing, Jadein just kept banging his head against my bunk so I decided I would beat him to sleep in hopes he would _stop_!" snapped Akimi, trying to forget the kiss. Her mind, however, refused the act and repeated the incident over and over in her head.

Jadein smirked. "At least you didn't bang my head against the wall. I would have been for sure knocked out if you had. You have a helluva hit."

Akimi flushed and smacked him over the head. However, her mind was concentrated on other things at the moment, mainly a green eyed Coordinator that was sitting casually by her side. His thigh brushed hers and she shivered. When did she begin to respond to him like this? And why had he kissed her with such need?

The newcomer laughed and walked into the room. She sat cross-legged on the chair across from her two friends, and smiled.

Calista, another of Jadein's best friends. He only had a total of two; Akimi and her, but he enjoyed her company. She had a sarcastic side that never quit and always was defending those that were weaker. Her physique was well muscled, even though it hardly showed. She seemed like an angry teenager, determined to throttle you if you crossed paths with her again, but given the chance, she was a loyal friend and an even better adversary.

For you see, Akimi and Calista had never actually gotten along. Well, after five years of being stuck in the same room, one had to get along with the other. But Calista had a personality that grated on Akimi's nerves and Akimi had a tendency to fan the flames of Calista's ever-present temper.

Jadein had first met Calista when he was fourteen. She had been hauled into their prison, snarling profanities and even managing to knock out the two guards holding her. She had made a mad dash for the door, screaming for her father. But the guards had managed to get behind her and gave her a sharp crack on the head. She fell without another word.

Jadein and Akimi had been in charge of her and when they had boarded the shuttle to go to Earth, she had woken up screaming, her eyes wide. She then turned to Jadein. She swore he looked like one of her father's friends, someone she knew quite well. But she couldn't place him. She had also taken a liking to him, in more ways then one.

Calista smiled at him, her navy blue eyes twinkling with amusement. She had long ago gotten over her infatuation of Jadein – he had held a certain quality that seemed to attract women like flies to him – and had decided to prey on other men. Currently, she was dating a pilot, and feared he would die soon. But she, too, would enter the battlefield – along with Jadein and Akimi – and risk her life for a better world.

Calista hide a secret grin as she saw Akimi cast a glance at Jadein. She knew of her friends infatuation with the green eyed Coordinator, and couldn't blame her. He had a tendency of drawing a fan club of girls to him, and he couldn't, for the life of him, begin to wonder why. Calista had laughed her head off when a swarm of girls had attacked him, trying to get him to go out with one of them. So, she wasn't all that surprised that Akimi liked him. Anyone with a brain and two eyes could see how much Akimi cared for him. But the only thing is that the red-eyed girl didn't dare voice that certain secret.

"So, why exactly were you hitting your head against her bunk?" asked Calista casually.

"I–" began Jadein, and then he frowned. He shut his mouth firmly and glowered at the two of them.

"Another nightmare?"

"Why didn't you tell us!"

"I thought you just enjoyed hitting your head against my bunk!"

He winced as the girls went into a frenzy. They had known about his nightmares; they had both been there when the first one had occurred. They also had had the chance to see his dreams (thanks to the stupid machine he had invented) and he sighed when they brought up the blonde haired woman.

"Was it about her again?"

"Who is she?"

"And the blue haired guy too?"

"You two have the same colored eyes!"

"Shut up!" snapped Jadein, becoming angry. He hated it when people thought they could figure him out, much like Akimi. He glowered at his two friends when they promptly shut their mouths.

"Well?" asked Akimi timidly.

"Yes. I've been having the same dream over and over for the last two months. I don't know what to do. Is it a message? Should I help my – I mean, them, before what befell them in my dream occurs in real life?" These questions had haunted him since he had first seen his mother and father in his dreams.

"Don't worry, Jadein. I'm sure they're fine," said Calista softly. She then frowned. "Do you know these people?"

Guilt tugged at Jadein's conscience. Akimi and Calista didn't know his last name; he had gone by an entirely new name: Hibiki. He didn't know why he chose that name, just that it felt right. He didn't like the fact that everyone knew Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha, the first Coordinator and Natural to actually follow through with marriage and sustain it. He hated not being able to be proud of his parents, but he knew that if his identity ever escaped his lips, got around the base, he would be immediately killed, for, in the bases terms, his parent's were traitors, to both Natural and Coordinator.

But he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't lie to his two best friends, who had stuck by him and had trusted him for so many years.

Sighing, he nodded.

"You know them?" exclaimed Akimi, hand going to her mouth. "Is that why you want to save them?"

Jadein bit off a laugh and looked at the floor, shading his eyes from his two friends. Pain and guilt tugged at him, making him want to heave. But he didn't. He needed to be strong, at least for now.

"Of course I would want to save them. They're my parents," he said softly, and heard the two girls gasp.

Grimacing, he looked up. Calista's eyes were wide and Akimi just looked shocked.

"Your…parents?" questioned Calista, poking a finger in her ear.

Jadein sighed and nodded again. Time to come clean.

"I haven't been totally honest with you two. I remember telling Akimi I was the child of a Natural/Coordinator relationship. You see; I'm the son of Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha."

Calista seemed on the verge of fainting; her face paled and her eyes grew even wider. Akimi just moved closer to him, eyes pained. She touched his arm and he put his hand over hers.

"Why did you never tell us?" she asked softly.

"Because they are considered traitors! What am I to do?" he snapped, jerking away from Akimi. He began to pace, "If word got out that I am the son of Athrun Zala, they would kill me in an instant! And even if they didn't kill me, they would try and get the information out of me about my father's piloting skills, and my mother's knowledge. I can't do it! I can't betray them!" He turned on his friends, whose faces were blank. "Say something, damnit!"

"We don't know what to say, Jadein," replied Calista, her eyes pools of sorrow.

"Just…leave," said Jadein, pointing to the door.

Akimi rose in a swift motion as Calista headed towards the door. She walked over to Jadein, who stood by the window, his eyes watching as the moon played upon the waves of the ocean. His face was pained, his eyes filled with sorrow and confusion. She stepped in front of him, eyes searching his own.

"I'm sorry," she said softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She touched her lips lightly against his and then pulled away. He looked down at her, at her soft eyes and opened his mouth to respond. She just shook her head and walked away, not looking back. Calista motioned her out and the door closed softly.

Jadein closed his eyes, lips tingling with the aftermath of the gesture. He ran his hands through his hair and then banged his head lightly on the windowpane. The night had begun perfect, but now it was not shaping out to be how he wished it.

---x---x---x---x---x---

Akimi sighed as she stepped into Calista's room. Sitting down heavily on the chair beside the bed, she buried her head in her hands.

_What have I done?_ She wanted to scream, to cry, to laugh. She was such an idiot! She couldn't believe she had responded to him. She had actually responded to him with a passion that scared the shit out of her. He probably thought her a child, a love struck child that was chasing after him. Why, why, why?

But then why would he kiss her in the first place? She froze. She still remembered him on top of her, and almost moaned aloud when she remembered the feeling of his body moving against hers. She wanted to taste his lips again, to feel his hands on her body as they ignited the fire deep inside her; hell, she had wanted him since the day he had saved her, but had kept the feelings hidden. This was the first time she had done anything so drastic, as returning the kiss. But why would he kiss her? And with such need?

She banged her head against her knees and froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Akimi. I'm sure he understands," said Calista softly, gazing at her friend.

"W-what are you talking about?" stuttered Akimi and she cursed herself. She never stuttered.

"Jadein, of course. You kissed him, showing him your true feelings, and now you're afraid that he will reject you, like he has so many of the girls at this base," replied Calista calmly, moving away to sit on the bed.

Akimi glowered at her, but said nothing. Calista didn't know of the little episode beforehand, so why should she inform her? It wasn't her business anyway.

"I know it's none of my business, but," said Calista, reading her mind. She smiled softly at her friend. "I'm sure he feels the same way. He wouldn't hurt you, Akimi, not in a million years. He holds a certain place in his heart for you, and only you. Don't worry so much."

A sudden knock on the door alerted both girls before Akimi could answer. A man walked in seconds later, eyeing the two younger girls. He shook his head and handed them both letters before leaving.

"What the hell are these?" complained Akimi after reading her letter.

"They're sending us back into space? For _training_?" exclaimed Calista, pulling out a shuttle ticket.

"Let's go find Jadein. He better have gotten a letter," said Akimi, fear in her eyes. They exchanged a glance and rushed out the door.

---x---x---x---x---x---

Jadein glanced at the door, hoping, wishing, for his two friends to appear. He felt desperately alone at the moment, like a void had opened in the pit of his stomach, draining him of all emotion and strength. He felt horrible for snapping at them, but he also felt fear. What if they told someone?

He also remembered the kiss that Akimi had given him, and touched his lips absently. Did she feel anything for him, or was that just friendly concern? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes in confusion. He had felt her desire when he had kissed her before Calista had interrupted, and he began to visualize her beneath him, begging him to take her, begging him to continue. He could still feel her soft lips, her skin beneath his fingertips, the feeling of her breasts, soft and velvety. He could picture her screaming his name, wrapping her legs around his hips as he – He tried to force them away, but the thoughts continued, until he shook his head. He banged his head absently against the window, hoping to keep pictures of Akimi away from his mind.

He had changed after they left, donning his usual baggy blue jeans and his red collared white shirt. He stared solemnly out the window, wondering if he tried to escape, if he tried to get back to his family, if he would be killed.

He picked up his goggles – the ones that his mother had given him for his ninth birthday – adjusted the strap and snapped them on. He put them just above his eyes and looked at his reflection, gritting his teeth. He looked like a mixture of his mother and father: jade colored eyes and golden streaked hair. He turned away when he heard a knock on the door and stared at it with anticipation.

A young man; a few years older than Jadein; walked in and handed him a letter. He then saluted him and walked back out.

Jadein tore open the letter and felt all thoughts of the night fly from his mind. He was to go back into _space_? To _train_ with a new _Gundam_ designed especially for _him_? What the _hell_ was going on?

Jadein scratched his head and heard the door open again. Calista and Akimi rushed in, eyes wide.

"You got a letter too, I see," stated Calista, smiling slightly. Akimi sighed and smiled weakly at him.

"We're to go back up to space? To train with new Gundam's?" exclaimed Jadein, eyes going back to his letter.

" 'Shuttle 106X, to the base of Jachin Due'," said Calista aloud. "I thought the Earth forces blew up Jachin Due in the war over nineteen years ago?"

"Father blew up GENESIS when the base self-destructed," said Jadein, sighing. "He told me that the Earth Forces had used nukes on the PLANTs and the only way him and Uncle Kira could disable GENESIS and stop the war, was to blow up GENESIS and Jachin Due. I guess they just rebuilt it."

"But wasn't it an asteroid?" asked Akimi, staring at her letter.

Jadein shrugged. "It's not hard to find asteroids in space, Akimi."

Akimi glowered at him and then thought back. "Wait…you said 'Uncle Kira'. You mean, Kira Yamato? One of the heroes of the first war?"

Jadein nodded. "The one and the same. He's a bit of a klutz, but Aunt Lacus has him figured out."

"Lacus Clyne…wow. I never thought I would meet someone related to the famous Lacus Clyne. She had a duplicate, didn't she?" question Calista, becoming fascinated by his history.

"Yes. And Meer shot my mother," grated Jadein, fury in his eyes.

"Meer…?" asked Akimi.

"A woman named Meer Campbell thought that my father belonged to her. She was infuriated when my mother came into the picture, stealing my father's heart. She became hostile and ended up shooting her. Damn near killed her too," explained Jadein, crossing his arms.

"Your father told you this?" they both said.

"No, I hacked into the database and found some old newspaper disks."

A sudden knock alerted the trio and Jadein turned, eyes hard. A short woman walked in, baby blue eyes flashing. She smiled at the three, and tossed her black hair – which was streaked with light blue – over her shoulder.

"Hey. I'm Sherika. I'll be your trainer," she grinned, showing perfectly straight teeth. She then glanced around. "Why are you all standing here? Come on, come on, pack!"

Akimi glowered at the short woman. She was being too…too…bubbly.

"Uh, Sherika? Our shuttle doesn't leave till tomorrow," said Jadein softly.

"Did you check what time it is, Einstein?" barked Sherika in return. She glanced at the clock and smirked.

"What? It's…it's almost dawn!" exclaimed Jadein in surprise. The shuttle left in less then two hours!

"Yes, yes, now hurry up!" said Sherika, smiling. "I'll meet you three down by the shuttle. Remember, it's shuttle 106X. Don't forget!"

And just like that, she walked away, her black hair swaying gently with her hips.

"I don't like her," grumbled Akimi as she grabbed her clothing from the closet. Jadein pulled out his suitcase and tossed the clothing inside.

"She's just too…I don't know…bubbly and enthusiastic. Not someone you would want around all the time," shuddered Calista, with a wink to Jadein. He laughed and ripped open another drawer.

Sighing, Calista glanced around. "I guess I'll just go pack. Then I'll have to go and tell Derek that I'm leaving. He'll be devastated."

Waving a farewell to her two friends, she left, and thus, plummeted them into an awkward silence.

Jadein moved past her, brushing her arm with his as he opened another drawer. She shuddered at the contact, and quickly packed her clothing, wanting desperately to get out of the place, out of the tension that choked the room.

She pulled out an amulet that she had bought with her second family and looked at it. It was the same colour as Jadein's eyes, and she bit her lower lip. She had bought it because of its protective charms, but she didn't actually believe in those. What did she have to go on? Two dead families, and a life in captivity. Not something a good luck amulet gave you. She then breathed deep before calling his name gently.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to her.

She walked forwards and placed the amulet over his head, holding the gem between cupped palms. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's a lucky amulet. Something to keep you out of trouble," she whispered, and added under her breath, "and to remember me by." She pulled away before he could respond and turned her back on him. She grabbed her bags and was out of the room before Jadein had even a chance to reply.

Touching the amulet, he brought it to eye level and studied it, surprised by her act. He found letters carved into the back and examined them. 'A.N.S.' He wanted to ask her why she would do such a thing, but decided not to. No use treading in dangerous waters, and he knew Akimi was thinking, and thinking hard. She just had that look.

Tucking the amulet into his shirt, he began packing once more, thoughts straying to Akimi. She had been a great friend, but something was developing inside of him, something that had forced him to kiss her tonight, to just taste her and feel her beneath him. He frowned when the thoughts that had surfaced before came to life, and along with the thoughts, came the feelings. He shook his head, banishing them to the corners of his mind.

Sighing, he straightened and glanced out the window. Dawns golden fingers, gliding over the waves and casting a golden hue over the base, replaced the fading light of the moon and Jadein heaved the many bags he had over his shoulder. Walking to the door, he whistled softly and a tiny robotic creature fluttered out from its hiding place.

Jadein smiled as the robotic bird flapped over to him. It had followed him onto the boat and stayed with him ever since he had been kidnapped. His father had made it for him, and he cherished it more than anything else. The blue bird landed on his shoulder and shrilled a soft 'Birdie!' before quieting. Jadein grinned and opened the door, leading to his next destination: Jachin Due and a new war.

---x---x---x---x---x---

"Sir! The three new pilots have arrived!" saluted one man, his eyes dead to the world. The man sitting in the chair grinned and nodded, waving his hand.

"Let them in," he said softly, placing black shades on his eyes. He glanced at the door and waited for the three to be admitted.

First, a red-eyed brunette walked in, eyes narrowed and searching, followed by a redhead. She glowered at him and positioned herself beside the red-eyed girl. And finally a boy walked in. The man grinned slightly as the jade coloured eyes flickered to him.

Jadein stopped dead when his gaze hit the man in front of him. He recognized him. How could he not? Clive Grener, the man that had stolen him from his family _and_ had forced himself on his mother.

He gritted his teeth as his eyes narrowed and walked forward stiffly, eyes never leaving Clive's face.

"State your name, age, and the age of your…attendance," said Clive in a soft voice. Jadein felt his fingers curl into a fist and desperately wanted to punch that sneer off the man's face.

Akimi spoke up first. "Akimi Sheritra, eighteen, age eight."

Calista came second, her voice frosty, "Calista Elsman, eighteen, age thirteen."

Jadein glared at Clive, not opening his mouth. Clive raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to speak.

Jadein still said nothing, his eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Speak, boy," snapped Clive, an amused grin appearing on his lips.

"Only if the guards are to leave," replied Jadein.

Clive sighed and waved his hand to his guards. They saluted and the door closed softly behind them.

"Bastard. You filthy bastard. You know my goddamn name, what age I was when I was captured! You were the one that took me away from my parents!" exclaimed Jadein, his hands slamming down upon the desk. Clive just smiled.

"Ah, yes, Cagalli's son. She is such a beautiful woman. Too bad she married Chairman Zala. She would have made a lovely bride," stated Clive, his eye twinkling with a hidden desire.

"Shut up!" roared Jadein. "If I could punch you and still make you stumble at age nine, what do you think my strength is now?"

Clive's eyes turned to stone as he absently touched his nose. He glowered at Jadein over the rim of his glasses, and sneered.

"Your mother was a whore who thought she could get what she wanted. For reasons unknown to the PLANTs, or me, Athrun Zala fell for her. She must have seduced him, or done something to force him away from his civic duties. Now an idiot rules the PLANTs and the Earth Forces are just plain stupid. I don't want any lip from you, boy, or I shall personally drag your mother up here to have her killed before your very eyes." Clive's face turned dark. "Understood?"

Akimi's eyes had grown wide and Calista felt weak. This man had taken Jadein away from his parents? And had thought his mother a 'lovely bride'? This was too much.

"I will not have you rule my life, Clive. If I must, I'll kill you," snarled Jadein, before taking a step back to stand beside Akimi.

Clive seemed unaffected. He just smiled softly and said, "You have been brought up to the new Jachin Due to train with the three new Gundam's that we have prepared for you. Akimi," Clive nodded to her, "your Gundam is known as the ZGMF-X66G Chaos Legacy. Calista," Clive nodded to her, "your Gundam is known as ZGMF-X64G Forbidden Buster. And Jadein," Clive smirked, "your Gundam is the ZGMF-792S Collision Fire. I believe the names are to your consent?"

Jadein glowered at the man, and didn't salute when the guards took them out. Clive just smirked, his smile haunting as the door closed. The smirk turned to a scowl and he tossed off the glasses, fury pumping through his veins.

It had been the same Jadein he had kidnapped ten years before. He swore he had ordered him to be sentenced to death. He turned to his computer and began typing furiously, his thoughts wandering to the promising look in Jadein's eyes. He would need to be careful. Extremely careful.

---x---x---x---x---x---

Jadein slammed his fist into the wall, eyes closed in rage. Clive. The bastard was here! He was directing his life, after essentially destroying it.

Akimi was the only one in the room with him; Calista had left to go check out her Gundam. She watched him from the opposing wall and shook her head when he hit the wall.

"Jadein?" called Akimi, floating over to him.

He looked back at her, and she was shocked to see tears form in his eyes. He turned away, passing a hand over his eyes to clear the water. But it was of no use. The droplets floated past his hand and Akimi reached out to them, looking at her best friend.

She moved closer, eyes worried and touched his face. He didn't turn to her, so she moved in front of him, searching his eyes for anything. All she saw was pain; pain and a deeper wound than she could repair.

Biting her bottom lip, she decided on impulse and reached out to him. Her momentum crashed her into him and she pulled him close, her head beneath his chin. He blinked in surprise and then wrapped his arms about her, burying his face into her midnight coloured hair.

"He wants to rule my life again, just like he had ten years before," whispered Jadein. She said nothing, preferring to keep silent. He continued, "He tried to take my mother, and ending up forcing himself on her before we left. Father was furious, and I had managed to get Clive off of her before he did anything, but he caught me by surprise. The last time I saw my mother was when she was sitting on the beach, her face stricken and father beside her."

Tears welled up in his eyes and he pulled her closer. He felt his back hit the opposing wall and they floated through space, holding each other. Akimi pulled away slightly and looked up at him, touching her lips to each of his cheeks before pulling fully away. She then touched her lips to her fingers and placed them against his lips before departing.

Jadein sighed and floated over to his bed. Lying down, he closed his eyes and imagined his mothers' smiling face, his fathers' laughter. But it didn't take long for his memories to be replaced with the current situation, the situation that made him want to tear apart something.

Jadein pulled at the collar of his uniform, loosening the midnight coloured material. He sighed and put his hands behind his head as he floated through the chamber. He was sharing it with the two girls, and he hated it when people saw his weakness.

Wanting to rip the uniform that he wore to pieces, he reached into his bag and pulled out Torii. The robotic bird chirped at him and cocked its head to the side. It then spread its wings and took to the air, gliding through the room.

Jadein smiled and dug in his bag, finding the picture he had printed off when he had hacked into the database at the Earth Base. Smiling, he traced his mother and fathers' happy faces and clutched the picture to his chest. He wanted so desperately to see them, to know that they were alive and well.

But the only thing he didn't know was that he _would_ see them again, much sooner than he anticipated.

_**To Be Continued...**  
Next Update  
.31./.10./.05._

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter ended. Bad news everyone. I won't be able to update until Halloween, because my stupid parents want me to spend time down with my grandparents. ((sigh)) So I will be gone for what seems likethree weeks (the time the teachers are supposed to strike till). Anywho, I shall update maybe sooner if I can find time ((sighs)). 

Now, the next chapter is called _Reunion_. Two guesses what it entitiles ((winks)) So yes, I shall all give you a purdy preview:

_"He told you this?" asked Athrun softly, pulling his coffee cup towards him. They had sat down near the island and Athrun had listened intently to her story._

_Cagalli nodded as she lowered her chin onto the counter top. She sighed and wrapped her hands around her head, running her hands through her hair. She had wanted so desperately to convince him to come with her, but she had seen the look in his eyes, the fear for her safety._

_"Yes. I wanted to tell him to come with me, I wanted to just damage his mobile suit and carry the cockpit here, but I knew he wouldn't let me. I knew, Athrun. The look in his eyes; it's the same look you get when you are determined."_

_Athrun sighed and stood, taking Cagalli's hand. He pulled her to the living room, where he looked out the window, her at his side._

_Glancing down at the people on the street, he said softly, "All these people could die if I don't do something. _I'll_ be the one to damage his mobile suit._ I'll _be the one to bring him back here to us. Don't worry," Wrapping his arms around her small frame, he continued to stare at the street._

_"I never do," she said softly, running her hands up the length of his back. She rested her head against his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart, closing her eyes as memories filled her head._

_The phone rung suddenly and he glowered at it. Releasing Cagalli, he walked over to the phone and picked it up._

_"Zala," he answered curtly._

_"Day two and Yzak wants us in his office," sighed Dearka on the other line. The screen in front of him flickered and Dearka appeared._

_"Why?"_

_"He said he found out more info about the machines. Seemingly, they were ZAFT produced, but they failed to tell him that. He's in a fit. Shiho's with him right now, trying to help him work out everything." Dearka looked exasperated. "Milly is still in a fit, but I've managed to calm her down."_

_Cagalli came to stand beside Athrun and smiled at Dearka._

_"You didn't tell me your wife was here! Milly will be thrilled!" exclaimed Dearka, standing. He called Miriallia and the auburn haired woman appeared._

_"Cagalli!" she exclaimed. She looked worn, her eyes filled with miseries, but she smiled affectionately at Dearka. "He never told me you were here! He just told me that Athrun was."_

_"How about lunch?" asked Cagalli, getting straight to the point._

_"Sounds great. I'll meet you at Athrun's apartment at, say, eleven thirty?" _

_"See you then."_

_Cagalli turned and walked away, heading back towards the kitchen. Athrun sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. "When does Yzak want us in his office?"_

_"An hour after the time that Miriallia will pick up Cagalli. I guess we'll just have lunch with them," said Dearka, grinning. "Gotta go. Miriallia is cooking something good."_

_Athrun stared blankly at the screen for a few minutes, thoughts racing. Yzak knew something about the mobile suits. That meant weaknesses. He would have some idea on how to beat Jadein and bring him home._

There is your preview!

Well, gotta go. Need to get packed for my trip. Review my dears. Review! ((haunting music)) haha sry. Oooo and check out my other story I posted last night. "Memories" Uh huh, its awesome. Mwha Adios all!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** W00t! Halloween! The time where you get to scare the shit out of little kids without getting in trouble for it! I mean, they deserve to be scared when they are the ones who come trekking up your drive way and beg for candy. Buuuut, Halloween is also the best time to play pranks on the adults who 'have a life outside of halloween' and collect all the free candy that other families have spent money on buying. I'm going out hunting for candy! And mischief of course! ((big grin)) So, if you do have time to read my beloved story, then I wish for you to read it whilst eating buckets of delicious free CANDY!

Anywho, I have written the next installment. Thnx to everyone who has reviewed; I've gotten many more reviews than I thought I would!

Now, seeing as how I have run out of words, here's the beautiful chapter! (With lotsa of key parts. Read carefully!)

* * *

_**WARNING: Text and all related materials are rated R/M and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content (sex), death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or may be offended by such material.** _

_**A/N: And do not complain that I have added 'inappropriate scenes' for I will then not update. So if you do not feel comfortable with reading this story, then remember that you all wished it to be R/M rated.**_

* * *

_The three months passed much quicker than the trio anticipated and soon Jadein was at the top of the list of 'Top-Gunners'. His new mobile suit suited him perfectly, and he concentrated all his anger on completing the tasks in front of him. His fury built, and soon he, Akimi, and Calista were called upon to journey into battle._

_Meanwhile, Yzak had sent out his best forces, hoping to get a message to the legendary heroes living on Earth. But to no avail. Jadein blocked his every attempt, destroying the Gundam's that came too close to him or tried to pass him. But the Buster pilot, Dearka, managed to slip by, but not without alerting a certain nineteen year old of her father's existence. _

_Calista soon finds herself wondering what she is doing, fighting her father. Jadein worries that his father may also join the battle, and soon his fears are realized._

_Two months after the war started, Athrun, Kira, and Dearka join the battle once more. Jadein fears of facing his father, and Calista fears of destroying her relationship with her father. Can they overcome their fears before both lives are ruined?

* * *

_

**Chapter 3  
**Reunion

"Your Excellency, Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato, Major Elsman, and Major Hahnenfuss are here to see you," said the black haired woman. She smiled softly at the foursome and waited for her Chairman's response.

"Finally! Send them in," came Yzak's irritated reply.

Dearka walked in first, his face a scowl. Athrun and Kira followed and Shiho closed the door softly.

"About time. What took you so long?" snapped a tired looking Yzak. His platinum hair looked the same as it had those many years ago, but his ice colored eyes held a weariness that Athrun knew all too well.

"I still can't believe you've been the Chairman of the PLANTs for _nineteen_ years! I could hardly handle three," said Athrun, pulling up a chair. He sat down with a sigh. Yzak glared at him and motioned for the others to sit.

"I take it Cagalli and Lacus aren't coming?" asked Yzak wearily.

Athrun shook his head, and Kira said softly, "I still can't believe another war is beginning."

"Believe it. We just got word from the commander of the group. Someone named Clive Grener," said Yzak, turning towards the screen. Athrun stiffened and his eyes grew hard, staring at the screen.

Clive's face appeared, the smirk in tact and red eyes glaring. Athrun clenched his teeth and glowered at the screen as Clive explained his demands.

"This was over two month's ago. And this…" Yzak pulled out a small disk, "came for you, Athrun."

Athrun stared down at the tape, eyes wide. The word on the front made tears well up in his eyes. _Jadein_. His boy, his boy was alive.

He stood and walked over to the holograph reader, placing the disk in the chamber. He then stared at the screen.

A flickering image of Clive in his chair came on. A soldier saluted and then a brunette and a red head walked in. Who walked in next made Athrun's breath catch.

Jadein had grown into a handsome young man, his emerald eyes were fiery with hate and his blonde streaked hair was longer than usual. Athrun felt something wet trail down his cheeks and realised he was crying.

"_State your name, age, and the age of your…attendance_," came Clive's soft voice and Athrun realised his fists were clenched.

The brunette was known as Akimi and the redhead was known as Calista. Jadein just glared, his eyes narrowed into slits. He then told Clive to take out the guards.

"_Bastard. You filthy bastard. You know my goddamn name, what age I was when I was captured! You were the one that took me away from my parents!_"

Athrun winced but didn't take his eyes off the screen. Clive said something about Cagalli and Athrun felt his blood boil. He could see the anger building up in Jadein and was glad his son was giving this bastard a piece of his mind.

"_I will not have you rule my life, Clive. If I must, I'll kill you,_" said Jadein dangerously and Athrun was stunned. He was overjoyed that he would kill Clive, but Clive was ruling his son's life? No, that couldn't be.

Then the mobile suits were named and Athrun felt his throat seize up. His son was to be a mobile suit pilot. In the war…

The tape ended abruptly and Athrun turned. He saw Dearka's shocked face and Yzak noted the tears in both his friends' eyes.

"Calista…she's still alive," Dearka said softly, smiling. But his smile changed as he thought about his daughter. "But…she's a pilot now? Of the 'Forbidden Buster'?"

Yzak glanced between his two comrades and snapped, "Snap out of it, you two. This is a war."

"And you expect us to fight our own _children_? Our own flesh and blood?" barked Athrun, furious.

"Did you not hear his commander, Athrun? He will kill your wife if he doesn't fight. Do you think he has a choice?" snapped Yzak, eyes burning.

Athrun gritted his teeth and looked away. Kira had a pained look in his eyes, and Dearka ran his hand through his hair.

"I won't kill Calista. You know that, Yzak. And if you order me too, then I'll just resign," said Dearka softly.

"Yes, I know," replied Yzak, passing a tired hand over his eyes. "But the thing is, they are part of the organization raising hell all over Earth and the PLANTs. I don't know what to do."

Dearka frowned suddenly. "Wait. If Calista were a pilot, then wouldn't she inherit my abilities? Thus, becoming a long range gunner?"

Yzak's face turned pale. "Damn. That would destroy a lot of the bases." He looked at Athrun, "Jadein would inherit many impressive piloting skills."

"I'll fight him, but only to capture him. I will not, under any circumstances, kill my own son," said Athrun darkly, eyes brooding.

Yzak sighed. "I should just retire. This job has got me down in the pits."

"Not to mention that you haven't had a date in…oh, five years?" teased Dearka, smiling weakly.

"For your information, I _am_ seeing someone," snapped Yzak, and then promptly shut his mouth, glowering at his friend.

Dearka burst out laughing and Kira smiled. Athrun grinned weakly and then turned towards the door.

"When do we launch?" asked Kira.

"In three days. Meanwhile, get some rest," replied Yzak. His eyes narrowed at Dearka's snickering face. "Shut up, Elsman, or I swear I'll throttle you."

Dearka chuckled, and stood, glancing at the beat red Yzak. He then turned and walked towards the door. Shiho had been silent throughout the whole conference, and she held open the door for the three men. She smiled softly at Yzak and then was gone.

"Damn work," muttered Yzak, scattering papers and sighing. "I should just retire."

---x---x---x---x---x---

Athrun had hooked up in his old apartment, the one that his father had left him to when he was busy. He had called Cagalli, and found out that Syiria had wanted to practice in the mobile suit. Twice, she almost submerged the thing and a third time, she burnt the trees around the beach area. Cagalli had become frustrated and had taken the controls from her daughter, showing her the ropes. Though she was only fifteen, she knew what she was doing and nodded to show her understanding.

Athrun woke up on the second day abruptly, his eyes snapping open. He had just had a dream about his upcoming battle, where Jadein flew down and sliced one of his friends in half, just like Kira had done so long ago. He grimaced and sat up, touching his stomach where he swore he felt Jadein's sword thrust through.

Groaning, he threw his legs over the side and rubbed his hands over his face. Glancing at the clock, he found it to be five thirty in the morning. He glared at the carpet beneath his feet and stood, patting around in the dark for his boxers. Sliding them on, he made his way to the kitchen, eyes blurring when they came in contact with the light. He blinked stupidly, for it seemed a blonde person was in his kitchen. Shaking his head, thinking he was seeing Cagalli only because he missed her so much, he glanced back at the person standing in front of him. It _was_ Cagalli.

"Cagalli!" he exclaimed, grabbing her and whirling her around. She laughed as he did so, hugging his neck and kissing his cheeks. He laughed and kissed her; joyous that he could see her face once more.

"But how?" asked Athrun, setting his wife down.

"Syiria was worried about you, but I wouldn't let her go into space. So I took the Akatsuki and left Syiria with Lacus and the twins." Cagalli's brow furrowed. "Athrun, I met up with some peculiar Gundam Pilots on my way here. They were just outside Jachin Due." Her face fell and Athrun felt fear seize his heart. "The leader of the three mobile suits fought with the other two and then approached me. I was terrified that I would have to fight, but then he spoke to me." Tears welled up in her eyes and she felt them trail down her cheeks. "Athrun, I've talked to our son. I've talked to Jadein."

**_-_Flashback_-_**

_Cagalli stretched once she entered space, pressing the golden button beside her. The mobile suit flew forward, on track to the PLANTs. She had hoped that she could get through the atmosphere unscathed and her father's will had been successful. _

_She neared the PLANTs and noticed Jachin Due – well, the new Jachin Due. The PLANTs had gone out and found a new asteroid, rebuilding the base that Athrun had destroyed so long ago. She froze, however, when her monitor picked up three mobile suits._

_The mobile suit in the front was a dark red, with black accents upon the gun, torso, arms and legs. It hesitated before turning to the other two. One of them – completely black with silver accents and a crimson stripe up the middle – pointed its gun at her but was pushed away by the leader. The third one – navy blue with red stripes – went with the dejected black Gundam. The leader turned to her._

_Cagalli sat, stunned, as it approached her. She raised her gun and the mobile suit hesitated. Then, someone came on the transmitter._

"_Cagalli?" they asked and she stiffened._

"_Lower your weapon and open your cockpit," she replied, her voice shaking. It seemed deeper than she remembered, but she could never forget that voice._

_The cockpit opened suddenly and from inside came a figure. They floated into the space between the cockpit and the opened area, holding onto the top._

"_No," she whispered softly, tears coming to her eyes. She quickly opened her cockpit, coming out to stand in front of this newcomer._

"_It is you," he said softly, jade eyes gleaming. "Mother."_

"_Jadein!" she cried, pushing away from her mobile suit and grabbing onto the surprised boy. He was pushed back by her momentum and then hugged her._

"_Mom. I can't believe its you," whispered Jadein, hugging her tight. Cagalli cried softly, her tears building up in her helmet._

"_How…how are you?" she hiccupped, looking at him. He smiled warmly, and just shook his head in amazement._

"_Actually, quite good. Though I haven't been able to see you or dad for a long time, I was only kept in captivity for five years. Then we were brought down to Earth, to the Equatorial Union base. I stayed there for another five years." Jadein smiled at her again. "I have so much to tell you and dad! But…why are you here?"_

"_Jadein, your father has been called into ZAFT to help fight the war that your organization has started."_

"_I know," he said darkly._

"_Why do you fight?" she asked, pleading._

"_Because if I don't, they'll kill you. And Syiria. I can't let that happen."_

"_Jadein –" she began._

"_No. I have to mother, I can't let Clive get a hold of you again. I won't!" he shouted, turning his face from her. But he kept his grip on her shoulders tight._

_Cagalli smiled slightly. Though she was shocked that Clive was involved – and she desperately wanted to kill him in every means possible – she was glad to know that he had not once forgotten about them._

"_You've grown into a handsome young man," said Cagalli warmly. "I wish I could see you without the Gundam or in space, but I take it you have to go back?"_

_Jadein nodded grudgingly, his hold on her tightening. Cagalli just shook her head, "You father would be proud of you, Jade, even if you are in another allegiance. We just want you home," Her eyes swelled with tears. "I thought you were gone forever; that I would never see you again. But…you're here; you're all right. And for that I am grateful."_

_Jadein laughed at his mothers nickname for him, but his humor was short lived, for a signal flare shot from Jachin Due and he sighed. He pulled his mother to him and hugged her tight, knowing this may be the last time he would ever see her._

"_Go. Tell dad that everything is all right, and if I do see him on the battlefield…" Jadein's face darkened as he pushed her backwards, towards the Akatsuki. "Tell him that I have no choice."_

_Cagalli bumped into the Akatsuki and held tight to the top, watching as her son climbed back into his mobile suit. He turned, risking a glance back at her, and sped off towards the base._

"_Jadein…"_

**_-_End of Flashback_-_**

"He told you this?" asked Athrun softly, pulling his coffee cup towards him. They had sat down near the island and Athrun had listened intently to her story.

Cagalli nodded as she lowered her chin onto the counter top. She sighed and wrapped her hands around her head, running her hands through her hair. She had wanted so desperately to convince him to come with her, but he had seen the look in his eyes, the fear for her safety.

"Yes. I wanted to tell him to come with me, I wanted to just damage his mobile suit and carry the cockpit here, but I knew he wouldn't let me. I knew, Athrun. The look in his eyes; it's the same look you get when you are determined."

Athrun sighed and stood, taking Cagalli's hand. He pulled her to the living room, where he looked out the window, her at his side.

Glancing down at the people on the street, he said softly, "All these people could die if I don't do something. _I'll_ be the one to damage his mobile suit. _I'll _be the one to bring him back here to us. Don't worry," Wrapping his arms around her small frame, he continued to stare at the street.

"I never do," she said softly, running her hands up the length of his back. She rested her head against his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart, closing her eyes as memories filled her head.

The phone rung suddenly and he glowered at it. Releasing Cagalli, he walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Zala," he answered curtly.

"Day two and Yzak wants us in his office," sighed Dearka on the other line. The screen in front of him flickered and Dearka appeared.

"Why?"

"He said he found out more info about the machines. Seemingly, they were ZAFT produced, but they failed to tell him that. He's in a fit. Shiho's with him right now, trying to help him work out everything." Dearka looked exasperated. "Milly is still in a fit, but I've managed to calm her down."

Cagalli came to stand beside Athrun and smiled at Dearka.

"You didn't tell me your wife was here! Milly will be thrilled!" exclaimed Dearka, standing. He called Miriallia and the auburn haired woman appeared.

"Cagalli!" she exclaimed. She looked worn, her eyes filled with miseries, but she smiled affectionately at Dearka. "He never told me you were here! He just told me that Athrun was."

"How bout lunch?" asked Cagalli, getting straight to the point.

"Sounds great. I'll meet you at Athrun's apartment at, say, eleven thirty?"

"See you then."

Cagalli turned and walked away, heading back towards the kitchen. Athrun sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. "When does Yzak want us in his office?"

"An hour after the time that Miriallia will pick up Cagalli. I guess we'll just have lunch with them," said Dearka, grinning. "Gotta go. Miriallia is cooking something good."

Athrun stared blankly at the screen for a few minutes, thoughts racing. Yzak knew something about the mobile suits. That meant weaknesses. He would have some idea on how to beat Jadein and bring him home.

Athrun started when he felt someone kiss his neck.

"Come on. I just got here and you haven't _once_ talked me into going to bed with you," said Cagalli in a smoky voice.

Athrun chuckled and stood, grabbing onto Cagalli and hauling her up against him. He kissed her deeply, pulling her backwards as he did so. He always enjoyed these little tease fests he did, and he broke off contact with her. A pout formed on her lips and she grabbed his face, hooking one hand behind his neck to pull him to her. He laughed and moved his head down, so he could kiss her neck. She froze and he heard a small whimper escape her throat. Grinning, he finally managed to get into the bedroom.

He tossed her down on the bed, and she pushed at his shoulders as his lips trailed down her neck. She hummed softly and arched her back, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling her upwards. He made a strangled sound and she smiled.

"I know what you're thinking," she whispered softly, pushing back the soft locks of midnight blue hair. He kissed the side of her mouth and whispered in her ear, "You have no clue what I'm thinking...but I could give you a hint. Even Coordinators have a hard time performing what I have in mind."

Cagalli laughed and Athrun undressed her quickly. He pushed her back in the covers and began kissing her chest. As he finally slid out of his boxers, he looked up and was shocked to see his Princess asleep. Her eyes were closed, the long eyelashes laying softly upon her cheeks. Her hair was spread out around her and her hands were above her head. With her lips slightly parted, she looked so enticing to him that he almost didn't care if she was awake or not.

Sighing, he pushed away from her and turned her with an insistent hand on her hip. She curled against him, her arms resting around his waist and her head against his chest. Her lips pressed softly against his beating heart and she moved slightly to get more comfortable.

"Good night, Princess. You've due for a good rest," whispered Athrun. He then felt her move slightly, sliding her thigh between his legs and moving around, rubbing against his erection. "Damn you, woman. You could kill me from all the enticing you do. Just fall asleep so I don't die!"

He swore he saw her smirk.

---x---x---x---x---x---

Jadein sighed as he pulled off his helmet. He shook his hair out and stared up at his Gundam, eyes trailing over every aspect of it. It suited him perfectly, like a glove, and he felt a desire burn within him to just take it and leave, forever. But he knew he couldn't. His mother's life was at stake.

"Jadein!" cried a voice from above. Jadein looked up and smiled at Akimi, floating down towards him. She still wore her pilot suit and he knew he would get some lip from her for forcing her away.

She landed in front of him and jabbed her gloved finger into his chest. Her pilot suit was the same colour as her mobile suit and her helmet was floating slowly behind her.

"Why the hell did you shove Calista and me away? What if that mobile suit had–" she was cut off when Jadein placed a finger against her lips. She glowered at him.

"I pushed you two away because I needed to talk to the pilot." Akimi opened her mouth. "Do not object, or raise questions here. We'll go somewhere we can talk in private."

The two floated away, grapping Calista on the way. She had been chatting with a young pilot, smiling at him and touching his arm. She jumped when Jadein grabbed her roughly by the arm and floated off with her.

"I was talking to him you know," she huffed.

"_I_ need to talk to you," he said softly, his voice leaving no room for complaint.

Calista exchanged a glance with the red-eyed girl and the two floated after him. He went into the change rooms, closing the room softly. After floating around to check for tape recorders or surveillance tapes – they had found one and had successfully covered it up – he turned to his two friends.

"The reason I pushed you both away was because I didn't want you to engage the golden Gundam in battle," he said softly.

"But –" began Akimi and he cut her off with a look.

"The reason I didn't want you to engage it in battle was because…well, because the pilot is my mother," said Jadein, his voice barely above a whisper.

Akimi glanced at Calista and Calista stared at Jadein. He just ran his hands through his hair and shook his head.

"Why are you still here than?" asked Calista softly.

"What?"

"Why are you still here if you could have easily gone with her. I mean, she's your mother and you passed up a chance to go with her to see your father for _this_?"

Jadein gritted his teeth. "I have to stay. They'll kill her and Syiria if I don't. I won't let them harm either of them."

"You could have just as easily protected her there instead of here. I don't understand you, Jadein. You tell me how much you miss them, yet you pass up an opportunity to go with your mother, to see her and talk to her?"

Jadein clenched his fists and walked forward, his hands kept tightly at his sides.

"You don't know what its like, to see your mother piloting a mobile suit, to know that your father will be fighting you soon because of the havoc that this organization has wrought upon the Earth and PLANTs. How can you say you don't understand? I cannot leave here without endangering my parent's live, and Syiria is still on Earth, making her an easy target! So, don't tell me that I've passed up an 'opportunity' when you have no fucking clue what I've gone through!" he shouted, his eyes slits and fists clenched.

"Jadein–" began Calista,

"Screw it," he muttered and stormed out.

Calista winced when the door closed and turned to Akimi.

"You said it, not me. Be glad it wasn't worse," she said shortly, and floated out.

"Damn it!" shouted Calista, her face scrunched in fury. She then looked down, feeling her tears that she had cooped up for so long run down her cheeks. "One thing your wrong about, Jadein, is that I do know what it feels like, knowing you will soon fight your father in battle. For, I have already seen him, and I'm sure he knows of me."

Calista moved towards her locker, pulling out her clothing. Slipping out of the uniform, she was pulling on her shirt when the door beeped. She didn't even have time to cover herself before someone walked in.

"Oh – jeez, I'm so sorry – I'll leave – I didn't–" he stuttered, turning.

Calista stared at him. He reminded her so much of her father it was scary. But he looked younger and more alive. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she tried to speak.

He turned at the sound of her whimper and his chocolate brown eyes widened. She tried to stop the tears that fell down her cheeks, but she didn't want to release her hold on the shirt that she had pressed against her bare chest.

"Whoa. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," he said softly, walking forward. She tried to push him away, but he ignored her and tilted her head up.

_He has different coloured eyes,_ she thought, as she stared into the depths. He just grinned at her, a lopsided smile that made him look cute.

"Listen, I'm sorry I walked in on you, but you didn't have to get all teary eyed," he said softly.

"Shut up. I wasn't crying," she snapped and wiped furiously at the tears. She then turned her back on him and slid on her shirt, ignoring his eyes on her back.

"Well, I'm sorry all the same. You remind me of someone, by the way. I don't know who, but …wait! It's that pilot, of the Forbidden Buster. Right?"

Calista turned and nodded slightly, still trying to ignore his eyes. He was trying to help her, but she just couldn't bring herself to look at him. It brought tears to her eyes when she thought about her father and right now, she didn't need the distraction.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to retort, an alarm sounded. "Prepare for level one battle stations. Level one battle stations."

"Damn it!" she swore and grabbed her outfit, rushing to the curtains to change. She was out and past the other pilot before he even knew where she'd gone.

---x---x---x---x---x---

Cagalli lay face down on the bed, her eyes fluttering open at the sound of the phone ringing. She felt something move beside her, and then a sleep-deprived voice said, "Zala."

"Where the hell are you? Miriallia and I are just outside! Fall asleep again?" snapped Dearka.

"Shit!" exclaimed Athrun, poking Cagalli awake and tossing her some clothing. She stared at him and he pointed at the clock. It read '11:39' and she jumped out of bed.

Slipping on a shirt and pants, she brushed her hair and put in earrings. She then grabbed Athrun, who was busy buttoning up a shirt, and was out the door, dragging him.

They made their way downstairs and Athrun had yet to button up his shirt properly. Cagalli sighed and stopped, right before they entered the car and did it for him.

Jumping in the back seat with Miriallia, Cagalli rubbed the back of her head and smiled apologetically. Miriallia just grinned and hugged her friend, happy to see someone from Earth.

The two girls chatted while the men stayed silent. Athrun finally broke the tension. "You said that Yzak knows something about the new mobile suits. Weaknesses? Battle strength? Anything I can go on here, my friend?"

Dearka shook his head, not taking his eyes off the road. "Nothing I know. Yzak said he was so shocked that we wouldn't believe it if he just told us. So, where are we eating?"

Dearka's sudden change in topic puzzled Athrun. His friend knew something, and it wasn't good.

---x---x---x---x---x---

Jadein looked up from his typing when he heard the alarm ring. He would need to go out into battle already? He shook his head and put on his helmet, watching as Calista and Akimi climbed into their mobile suits.

He walked his mobile suit over to the launching pad and began to type, looking up every now and then. He made sure he had all his weapons and then the signal for him to go lit up.

"Jadein Hibiki, Collision Fire, launching!" he said, and his mobile suit flew forward. He pressed the Phase Shift armour button and turned his Gundam, watching as five warships approached, with smaller ships surrounding.

Akimi and Calista soon joined him, as did many other pilots. Flying forward, Jadein unhooked his Beam Rifle and pointed it at the ship.

Pressing the intercom button, he commanded, "State your origination and business. We do not wish to fight you if we must not."

A smirking figure appeared on the screen, his appearance so close to Clive's that Jadein felt a momentary flash of hatred. His hatred was so strong he almost pulled the trigger on the gun.

The man sneered and said softly, resting his chin on his hands, "We are here from Orb to talk with your leader. Please, let us pass."

The screen went blank and so did Jadein's face. Orb…his mothers' homeland.

"Orb? Did they say Orb? What the hell are they doing up here? Are they not a neutral country?" asked Akimi, coming up on Jadein's screen.

"Return to base. We need to do some snooping," said Jadein, turning his Gundam. Why ever Orb was here, it couldn't be good.

---x---x---x---x---x---

Jadein snuck towards the room, Akimi and Calista following closely. Leaning down, he picked at the two small shapes on the floor, rearranging them and then gave Akimi the thumbs up. Akimi plopped down, typing furiously. Soon, the surveillance cameras within the room swivelled to life.

"Now I'll just turn up the volume," said Akimi softly, sitting cross-legged. Jadein and Calista crowded around her, staring unblinking at the screen.

The voices rang clear as day and Jadein felt his face blanch.

"What exactly do you expect to gain here?" asked Clive.

"I expect your total cooperation of course. You see, they have just elected me as new governor of Orb. My first duty is stopping this war…" he paused, his smile widening. "And the way I plan on doing that is scoping out the top pilots from the previous wars."

"Then you would want Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala," replied Clive, a frown appearing on his face.

"Correct. We have found out certain information that points us more in the direction of Athrun Zala, so we plan on choosing him. However, we cannot get to Zala that easily. So we plan on getting to his wife, the previous head representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha.

"I plan on changing their lives forever, by taking away Cagalli's third child," said the govern, his lips curling into a smile. Clive laughed, his features twisted.

"Third child? But…mom had another kid?" said Jadein softly, falling back on his heels. He frowned. "I need to warn her."

"When do you plan on enunciating the plan?" asked Clive, leaning forward.

The other frowned, his eyes searching Clive's. "The plan will move into action once we have more information," his smile was slow, almost menacing. "And we know you know which island they have made their home."

The screen suddenly went blank and Akimi blinked, her eyebrows furrowing. Typing in a certain extent of commands, she smacked the computer and her frown turned into a scowl.

"They managed to input a virus into my computer. Damn it!" she snarled, slamming down the top of the laptop. Jadein then stood, helping the girls up.

"Come on. This is too much for me to think about here. Let's go."

---x---x---x---x---x---

Athrun frowned as Yzak handed him a stack of papers.

"What are these?" asked Athrun, shifting through them.

Yzak huffed and folded his arms, glowering at the two pilots. Dearka blinked as the papers were shoved towards him and moaned.

"Damn. More paperwork. I thought I was free of this once I married Miriallia," Dearka seemed to disappear behind the loads of more paper and glared at the former Duel pilot.

"It's not paperwork, dumbass. It's a number of different mobile suits previously created by ZAFT in the last year. And yes, all three of those new mobile suits are in there," explained Yzak, rubbing absently at his eyes. He blinked and frowned, noting how the door was open just a little.

"Read those. I need to go check on something," said Yzak, walking away from the two befuddled pilots.

Dearka made a strangled sound and dropped the documents onto the floor, staring in horror as they came up to just below his chin, even though they were on the floor.

"Yzak expects us to read all of this? What is he, crazy?" asked Dearka, muttering to himself.

"Actually, I think he's love sick," said Athrun absently, flipping through some documents.

"Wha…?" said Dearka, eyes growing wide.

Athrun grinned. "Did you not notice how his attention seemed to be focused on the door, where we left one of the Major's there?"

"Shiho? No, he wouldn't! I mean, I can understand some attraction, but Shiho wouldn't find him…would she?" Dearka seemed at a loss for words.

"That made no sense, Dearka. It wasn't even a sentence," Athrun chuckled and began to flip through the files, ignoring the persistent questions that seemed to fly from Dearka's mouth. Finally, Dearka stood and walked over to the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Athrun, tossing down another document.

"And why not?" snapped Dearka, edging closer to the door.

"Yzak has a sixth sense when it comes to spying. You'll be in hot water, my friend, if he figures what you're be doing," explained Athrun, closing another document and picking up another.

Dearka just glowered at him and touched the handle. Athrun grinned as he heard the two people outside silent themselves. Dearka didn't seem to notice, as he tried to push it open slowly.

Yzak must have been waiting for him to do that, for he slammed it back onto Dearka's nose, relishing in the fact that he had gotten his friend finally.

Athrun burst out laughing and picked up another file. He turned to look at it and his laughter was abruptly cut off. He stared at the document, flipping through the pages, scanning the numerous words.

"No. It can't be. These mobile suits…they can destroy us all," gasped Athrun, studying the picture.

The picture was that of the Collision Fire, Jadein's mobile suit. The mobile suit was shown to change into something far more dangerous than that of any other weapon. Collision Fire, along with the other two suits, could change into smaller versions of GENESIS.

---x---x---x---x---x---

"What are you doing?" asked Cagalli, watching as he slipped into his pilot suit.

"We have to get Jadein and the other two away from Jachin Due. If Clive tells them what those mobile suits can do, we're all screwed." He pulled at the necklace that was around his neck and smiled at Cagalli. "Your amulet will keep me safe, don't worry."

"I shouldn't. I'm coming with you," said Cagalli, undressing quickly and grabbing her suit. She slipped it on and was just about to zip it up when Athrun grabbed her arm.

"You're not coming with me."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"If you love me you'll let me come," she said softly, smiling up at him. Athrun raised an eyebrow and she gave him a teasing kiss on the side of his mouth. He sighed heavily. He hated the fact that she could use his love for her against him.

Putting on a pout, he folded his arms around her and looked her in the eye.

"You can only come with me if you promise to stay behind with the ships and not get involved in the battle. All right?" said Athrun softly, his lips brushing her temple. Cagalli sighed heavily and snuggled against him.

"If that's the only way I'll be able to be near you and make sure you won't get hurt, than fine. I'll stay behind with the ships." She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Yzak said something about nukes. Are we really going to use them?"

"Not on the Earth forces, so yes. We need to destroy Jachin Due, and Clive." Athrun pulled away from her embrace and grabbed his helmet. "Time to start."

---x---x---x---x---x---

The alarm bell rang shrilly and Jadein jumped up from his bed. Eyes blinking in the dimness of the room, he rolled over and poked Akimi. He then sat up, rubbing his hands over his face. The alarm screeched again and this time Calista shot up, her eyes wide as she looked around.

"Another battle? But we just got back," grumbled Akimi, pulling on her pilot suit. They had brought them back with them to the room just in case.

"War waits for no one," replied Jadein, zipping up his suit. He grabbed his helmet and walked out, the two girls following him.

The three pilots slipped into their mobile suits and lined up, prepared for launch. Jadein went first, his voice only slightly shaking, for he had a feeling in his gut that today was the day he met his father in battle.

Pulling out from the base, he turned his suit and almost threw up. Wincing, he watched six mobile suits approach the base, along with what looked like hundreds of warships.

Akimi and Calista soon joined him and they faced the onslaught of the PLANTs and Earth Alliances best forces. The number of ships behind them looked pitiful compared to this number. Akimi began to assemble her weapons and Calista stared solemnly at the number of men that she would have to take down.

Jadein felt his throat seize up when his monitor picked up two suits he all but recognized. The golden Akatsuki and the blood red Infinite Justice. He gritted his teeth and looked away, wishing it was not so. He also noted the Strike Freedom, the one that he had not a chance to see before hand. He stared in wonder, musing over the fact that he was going to battle almost all of his family.

The first shots were fired and Jadein evaded them simply, pulling out his Beam Rifle. He fired and destroyed two of the ships. Calista flew above him, assembling her numerous cannons, firing with rapid succession.

"That's Calista all right," murmured Dearka as he fired back. Athrun, Cagalli and Kira flew forward in formation and aimed for Jadein.

"Don't destroy his Gundam, only damage it enough that we can take it back," said Athrun.

Jadein saw his three family members coming at him and unsheathed his two Beam Sabres. Flying forward, he noted Akimi beside him, her black Beam Boomerang in her hands.

Akimi flew past Cagalli and Kira, whirling and throwing her Boomerang. She knew of Jadein's mother, how she piloted the golden Gundam, and she had made a promise not to kill her. She aimed the Boomerang low and smiled when the golden Gundam evaded it, but ended up loosing one leg.

Jadein faced off against his father, his eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted. He didn't want to fight; especially when it was his father. They flew around each other, avoiding each other's shots, avoiding each other's swords.

"Jadein! Why?" cried Athrun, slamming into his son's Gundam. Jadein blocked it and pulled back, pushing Athrun away.

"Because I have no choice, father. I have no choice," replied Jadein simply, slashing and evading.

Athrun gritted his teeth and changed his target, noting how the black mobile suit was watching Jadein's movements. He turned and flew towards it, sword ready.

"No!" shouted Jadein, slamming into his fathers' side and sending him away. Akimi looked back, shocked as Jadein flew after his father. "You will not harm her! I won't let anyone be harmed anymore!"

He slashed down and felt his sword connect, and for one second, he felt a huge wave of insanity crash upon him as he stared. The sword sliced easily through the arm and the Infinite Justice moved back.

Meanwhile, Calista was fighting off desperate attempts by both Yzak and Dearka. They moved closer and closer to a certain colony, forcing her back as she tried to defend. Akimi came up behind Dearka and Calista frantically told her not to destroy it. She settled with cutting off a leg and then flew to Calista's side.

Jadein was fighting desperately with his father, evading his attacks and trying to move away from the attempts. The two blood red mobile suits crashed together, sending up a world of sparks. Cagalli stared in horror as Athrun made a wild arc and slashed off the Collision Fire's head. He then made for the legs, but Jadein evaded.

Something snapped inside of Jadein, and he felt as though something was taking over his mind. His fuelled hatred of Clive focused on the Gundam in front of him, but he didn't want to destroy, just damage. He slammed into the red Gundam and smiled as it flew backwards.

Athrun was shocked by his son's display, but he quickly pulled out of the dive. Then his monitor beeped, signalling something behind him. He turned slightly, and saw a life pod, floating not far away, circling around a small asteroid just shy of Jachin Due. Athrun wanted to go to it, wanted to save the people within it, but his thoughts were cut off as Jadein flew towards him, severing his arm. Athrun whirled and slashed, but Jadein easily evaded.

Cagalli watched this with a heavy heart, and then flew back towards the many warships that lined up behind the mobile suits. She signalled and a series of smaller ships were released.

She hated the idea of using nukes, but they had no choice. Clive was on the new Jachin Due and they would destroy him even if it meant using the weapons that had nearly destroyed the PLANTs.

The tiny ships made their way towards the giant asteroid. Easily targeting the moving base, they released the numerous missiles ready to fire. They then flew back towards the ship and Cagalli watched with some guilt as the nukes flew towards the base.

"All mobile suits pull back, nukes have been released," said Kira. He saw Jadein jerk to a stop and the other two mobile suits turn towards the base. "I repeat, all mobile suits pull back, nukes have been released."

A brilliant flash of pink caked the base and every mobile suit was thrown back. Jadein cried out as he slammed into another asteroid and Akimi flew to him, grabbing the mobile suit.

Every mobile suit pilot stared on as the whole asteroid seemed to deteriorate before their very eyes. Jadein knew his vision was going; darkness crept at the corners of his eyes and he blinked. Smiling, he knew he was free of Clive. Finally, he was free...

_**To Be Continued...**  
Next Update:  
Yet to be decided._

* * *

**A/N:** As you can see, I have no idea when I can update next. School is being dragged out quickly, and the teachers are loading us with homework because of the past events. The teacher strike definitely brought us down to earth, and I have hardly any time. I was lucky to even get this posted up; my schedule has been so crammed. So, I am terribly sorry that I cannot update as soon as I want to, but school is a little more important than this at the moment, so I shall do my best. 

Seeing as how that might have brought you all down, I have prepared a small portion of my next chapter in this preview. It is called _Kidnapped. _This oughta be interesting ((big grin)):

_Akimi wrapped her jacket tighter around herself. Searching the streets, she felt a shiver travel up her spin as she remembered all the memories it hid. She had left without telling Jadein or Calista of where she was going and she hoped she didn't upset them too much. She just needed to get away. There was too much love, and none of it was directed at her._

_Watching as the condensation from her breath froze in front of her, she tried to bury deeper into her coat. It was stupid of her to leave with only a slim jacket and gloves, but she hadn't expected it to be so freezing outside._

_Turning once more, she followed the alleyway until it ended and glanced about. She noted the number of people surrounding a small barrel, flames leaping to life inside it. They were rubbing their hands, hoping to get warm. She remembered all the times she had had to do that when she was in the orphanage. She even remembered why she had been out on the streets._

_Walking over to the many people, she nodded slightly and then settled beside the roaring inferno. It was slowly becoming dark; winter was closing in on them quickly. She rubbed her hands against the flames then held them against her cheeks for warmth. It was so damn freezing._

_She shifted from one foot to the other, purposefully moving her body to keep it from numbing itself. She accidentally hit the man beside her and saw him give her an appraising look. She shuddered as his eyes travelled down the length of her body. She turned away from him and hid in her coat._

_Jadein's face came unbidden to her mind and she winced. She remembered the kiss she had given him before leaving; how she had wished he had been awake. He had told her how beautiful she was, how she was always wanted. But not many people saw it the way Jadein did._

_She guessed that she did love him, and she had ever since he had protected her against the guard. Well, she had loved him before, but the love had turned to something more sweet and desiring and now she wanted him to be with her and warming her rather than this fire._

_Glancing to her side, she noted the two men that were staring at her. Giving them an icy glare, she moved away, searching for more comfortable fires._

_As she walked, she remembered the times on which she had lived on the streets, before going to an orphanage. She had pick pocketed and stolen to survive and when she was finally forced to go back to the orphanage, she hated it. She loved the thrill of almost being caught, or the chase when the shopkeepers tried to capture her._

_As she travelled down memory lane, she heard footsteps behind her. Her hearing picked up four sets of feet and she frowned. Following. This wasn't good._

_She moved out into the busy street, where she hoped they would stop following her. She watched as cars whizzed by, sending currents of air to tug at her hair. The braid slowly began to unravel and she pulled it out, sighing as the wind caressed her tresses. She glanced back, and was relieved to see no one following her._

_When she turned to the front again, she felt her heart seize with terror. Two men stood in front of her, one grinning and the other holding rope. She stepped back and bumped into a broad chest. Turning slightly, she saw two more men, smirking at her. One made a kissing gesture and she backed away._

_Another fatal mistake. She had backed into an alleyway. She felt horror lift her heart into her throat and felt like she was in a bad movie. She noticed how they surrounded her, pining her against the wall. She screamed when one man touched her arm and flung him away, holding her hands up in a defensive position. Glowering at them, she kicked one man in the stomach and managed to flip the other over her back. She yelped when she felt freezing air wash over bare skin. Her jacket had been ripped from her. Now she was only wearing her thin shirt and cargo's. Growling, she narrowed her red eyes and gave them her iciest stare._

_"Get the bitch and let's finish this. I haven't had a good woman in a long time," drawled one of the men, snapping the rope._

_"Aw, she's just so much fun to provoke," sneered another, surrounding her._

_One of the men, a brawly man with long black hair, waved his hand and they all charged her._

_She felt their hands all over her body and screamed. It wasn't like her, but she screamed until her lungs were sore and continued screaming._

_And the one name echoing from her throat over and over was Jadein._

Oooo. Yes yes, I know the question on everyone's mind. Why did she leave? Why would she do that? Well, I shall let you ponder. Ooo another idea. If you aren't all busy getting chocolate smeared all over your faces ((grins)) Guess on what happens next. It'll be interesting to read some suggestions.

Soooo yes. I must go. Fireworks! ((gawks)) purdy lights. Well, review and I shalt update ASAP! Adios all!


	5. Authors Note

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!**

I feel so horrible for leaving you all out there without any knowledge of why I haven't updated since October! The case is, I have been in the hospital off and on and just recently got back to my computer. I was down at the coast for almost two months! My teachers were furious with all my missing of school, but I had to leave.

Glad to say, I am now in good health; no serious death looming over me at the moment. And very happy to say that I have began to type again! I can use my hand! Yes! Bonus!

So...for all my horrible horrible leavingness on all of you, I have provided a little more of my story for you all to read, because I have yet to finish the chapter as I have just returned yesterday. So I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me and not throw pickles and tomatoes at me ((cowers))

Here is a little more dialogue from the Chapter _Kidnapped_.

_Cagalli rushed towards the door, flinging it open. Athrun followed closely behind, his helmet clasped tightly in his gloved hand. They both looked around the kitchen and a sigh of relief and happiness escaped Cagalli's lips as she saw Syiria sitting, cross-legged, on the island table. Syiria looked up, her midnight blue hair covering half her face. A smile lit up her face as she jumped down from the table and into her parent's waiting arms._

_"Mom! Dad!" she cried out in happiness, hugging them tightly. She then pulled away, looking behind them. "Jadein?" she questioned._

_"He had to stay behind for a few days. He was hurt in the battle. He'll return to us soon, though. Don't worry," explained Cagalli, pulling her daughter to her again. She hugged her tight and then looked her over._

_"Where are Lacus and the twins?" asked Athrun, taking a long drink of the water he had just poured._

_"Aunt Lacus and the twins are down by the beach. The twins wanted to try something. Come on, I'll show you!" exclaimed Syiria, flying out the door. She felt full of energy and she desperately wanted to spend it somehow._

_Cagalli laughed as she followed her daughter, her happiness limitless. She felt as if she could swim a thousand miles; fight a thousand battles. Everything seemed perfect in her world once more, and she couldn't help but show it._

_Syiria was already at the beach, talking to the bubblegum haired ex-singer and the twins. Cagalli caught up with them and Athrun soon followed, his pilot suit gone and dressed in simple shorts and a T-shirt. Cagalli hugged Lacus and laughed as tears ran down her cheeks. She just couldn't contain it._

_"Where is Jadein? I wish to see him now more than ever!" exclaimed Lacus, smiling at Cagalli._

_"He's still at the PLANTs. He was injured during our battle. Kira will bring him back here, along with a few other people. Seems like it's going to be a very interesting," smiled Cagalli, wrapping her arms around Athrun's waist. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead._

_"We might have a chance to be a normal family now. Well, hopefully…"_

_"Knowing how Kira and your luck is, I doubt anything will be normal," frowned Lacus, glancing to the sea. She sighed. Something told her everything wasn't perfect, and would never be._

_Syiria laughed as she played with the twins, splashing water. She looked up and saw Aunt Lacus looking out at the sea, a frown on her lips. She glanced over as well, and her brow creased. She hadn't noticed the black cloud that hung over the western horizon two seconds ago._

_She stepped forward, deeper into the water. The dark cloud seemed to grow, along with deep rivets of red and blue._

_The water around her ankles sloshed against them, signalling something large had sent out waves. Her frown deepened and she took another step, wading deeper into the blue water. She heard splashing behind her and risked a glance. Her family had noted the clouds and had joined her in the water._

_"Inside," commanded Athrun suddenly, grabbing hold of Syiria's wrist. He pulled her back. "Something's wrong."_

_"But it's just a simple storm, dad!" protested Syiria, trying to wretch her arm free. "Nothing to worry over."_

_"Do as your father says, Sy. I don't like it either," Cagalli waded closer and gave her daughter a look. "This is not time to be stubborn. **Now**."_

_Syiria glowered at the two before trekking out of the chilled water and followed Lacus and the twins back to the house. The pink haired wife glanced once at the two, her usual baby blue eyes stone cold, before leading the children up the slopes._

_A gust of icy cold wind blasted through the trees, sweeping down the hills and twirling itself around the couple, chilling them deep to the bone. Cagalli shuddered and looked out over the ocean, at the impending cloud that grew closer and closer, seeming to mould itself to the land and water._

_"You know just as well as I do what that cloud truly is," whispered Cagalli, her usual calm demeanour cracking. Athrun nodded gravely and watched as she searched for the words she was desperate to say._

_"I…I know why they come. They want something from you, and me, and I believe it may be our daughter. Jadein is safe in the PLANTs with Kira and everyone else watching over. But only you and I watch over Syiria," explained Cagalli in a shivering voice. She glanced back at him, her eyes a haunting glow. "Lacus cannot protect the twins and Syiria, so it is up to us. And I fear they plan something, they same why Clive had when he came here ten years before. They want her Athrun, and I can't stop it…"_

_Her eyes welled as he wrapped her in his arms, shielding her from harm. He hated seeing her coming apart at the seams. And he hated it even more that he knew she was right. They had to either stay and fight, or they would need to take Syiria someone safe, somewhere nothing would touch her or harm her like it had her mother._

_The two stood in the shallow water, eyes closed and holding one and other. The waves lapped against their knees but they didn't notice the cold. All that was going through their minds was what to do next, what path to chose. How would they get away without any more scars?_

Mm...I have practically given you most of the chapter! ((watches as you all gasp in horror)) Kidding! Jeez ((rolls eyes)) Anymahootz, I will update **_twice_** within this month so be sure to look out for it. In case I am hospitalized again, I will write another author's note all right? Look forward to the two upcoming chapters!


End file.
